jack, female style
by keyraen
Summary: Jade Darby is a girl who doesn't know much about her past, for her mother is missing and she don't know who her father is. She also has the voice of an angel. And she soon meets Arcee a mech who had lost his twin in battle. Male. Cliffjumper/Fem.Jack/Male. Arcee. Note: Shall have M/M, F/F and M/F pairings. Originally done by rat001
1. Chapter 1

this story was originally done by /users/Rat001/profile

Chapter 1: Voices

Arcee parked himself by a cafe in Jasper; Cliffjumper had just been killed by a Decepticon. Arcee wasn't happy about it. He also wasn't happy about the scar he got in the process. It was now the second partner he'd lost now and he got a large scar along his side from it as well. But the worst bit was that Cliffjumper was his twin, and now he was gone. Arcee just needed to cool down for a bit.

He quickly checked his side mirror; the two Decepticons went past him. Good, last thing Arcee wanted was to get into a fight in the middle of Jasper.

"I know how the moon must feel,  
>Looking down from the heavens,"<p>

Arcee snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice singing.

Smiling at the silly things,  
>We put ourselves through,<p>

It came from inside the cafe. He turned on his holoform and had it walk inside the cafe. Arcee's holoform had short, spiky, blue hair with the smallest pink tips at the ends of each piece of hair. He wore a blue LEATHER JACKET and black leather pants, on his feet were blue leather boots.

Missing magic each day,  
>and not seeing the wonder;<br>That's how the moon must feel.

A femme human stood on a small stage at the back of the cafe. She wore a simple blue dress with baby pink ribbons in her coal-black hair. Her eyes were deep emerald green, a truly lovely colour.

I know how the moon must feel,  
>When he makes someone happy,<br>That's the feeling I will feel,  
>When you smile at me;<p>

Arcee felt somewhat more healed, he gave his body a scan. The scar was gone, completely healed. He was also at full power.

I'll be floating on air.  
>I'll be beaming with wonder.<br>That's how the moon must feel.

As the song finished sounds of clapping filled the room. The femme smiled and left the room, to head backstage. It was once the femme left the room that Arcee snapped out of his Trans. He groaned and pinched his nose.

That was the funny thing about Transformers; they loved to here good singing voices. If there was a Transformer that could sing well on Cybertron, they were most likely treated with high respect, even by Decepticons. However, that didn't explain how his body heal over just a voice, a human voice at that.

Arcee sighed and turned off his holoform. 'Take a break, Arcee.' He thought to himself.

It was a few minutes later that the singing femme walked out of the cafe, dressed in a white T-shirt and blue denim pants. On her back was a backpack, Arcee was sure that her dress was in there. She spotted Arcee in his alternate mode. "Wow," He heard her breathe. The girl walked over to him. She glided her hands along his seat. "Where have you been all my life?" Arcee heard her, purr. "God, what would I give to have something like you?"

Arcee turned his rear-view mirror to get a better look at the femme. She was quickly looking around, before she hopped onto him and put her hands on the throttle grips. "I don't know when, but someday I'm going to get a ride like this."

"Yo, Jade!" A VOICE CALLED, making the femme jump out of her own little world and look up at a teenage boy around her age. "I've be looking for you!" The boy had red hair and brown eyes. He wore black pants and a red top.

"Oh, really?" The femme snorted, who Arcee now knew as Jade. "Are you sure that you aren't out looking for my best friend to make-out with, Vince?"

The boy named Veines was about to reply, but it was then that the Decepticons had found Arcee. "Sracp!" He cursed. He zoomed off with Jade still on him. "Do not let go," He ordered her as he did a wheelie to avoid the Decepticon twins.

Jade panicked, "W-who's there?" She questioned. Arcee didn't answer her question, he was too busy thinking on how to get the girl out of harm's away. It was then that the Decepticon Twins zoomed up next to him. Before they could slam into him, Arcee hit his brake and they flew past him. He turned back and headed onto the highway."Why are they shotting at us?" Jade cried out as the two Decepticons started to fire at them.

"These no us,girl."Arcee snarled at her. 'At least, I hope not.' Arcee thought, he had lost two partners in the past. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to lose this human. He could tell that she was important.

It was then that Bumblebee appeared on the scene, he managed to hold them off for a while so both he and Arcee could get ahead of them.

Arcee soon started to head off the highway, onto a blocked off exit.

"Um, I would advice to not taking this exit." Jade stuttered.

Arcee felt himself smirked. "Then let's take off-road." He purred. He jumped off the side of the highway as Jade let off a scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Guardians

Rafael Esquivel, also known as 'Raf', was currently playing with his RC car in a drained human-made canal, when his foster mother rang. "Just five more minutes?"Raf asked through the phone . He didn't want to go back to a place where people hardly noticed him. He soon hung up and started to play again.

It was then that a motorbike jumped above his head and into the canal. On top of it was Jade Darby, a girl from his school, breathing heavily. She was quite nice to him, when her ex-boyfriend, Vince tried to bully him, she'd come along and tell him to get lost and leave Raf along. Jade also worked for Raf 's foster mother at her café.

However Raf never knew that she did stunts on motorbikes. "Wow," He breathed.

Jade heard him. "You have no idea," She was shaking all over, she unhooked her hands off the motorbike and she fell to the ground, her knees felt like jelly.

Raf ran over and helped her up, she was still shaky but she was able to walk.

It was then that the two car from before showed up the same way Jade did. However the cars started to shift and transform into robots, tall ones at that.

"Get out of the way." The voice from the motorbike ordered, which Jade and Raf happily obeyed. They ran over to the side of the canal as the bike also transformed. It then dressed the others. "This ends here, Decepticons." He snarled, well Jade thought it was a guy, it looked like one, and sounded it too.

"What are they?" Raf questioned, hiding a little behind Jade's leg.

"I don't know. Robots that can transform?" Something then made her freeze. 'Wait,' She thought, 'where have I heard that? Transformers?'

_*Flashback*_

_"Come on, Mum, tell me another story about the transformers."_

_"No, it's bedtime, Jade." The woman smiled at her daughter. Her gold wings on her back spread a bit as her daughter pouted._

_"Will you be here tomorrow?"_

_Her mother didn't answer._

_*End of Flashback*_

It was then that the yellow muscle car came onto the scene. It got into a fight with the Decepticons, once it had them on the ground, it stepped back. _Crunch!_ Something went under its foot.

Its eyes went wide and he looked down to see, Raf's RC car in pieces. It turned to look at Raf and it let off some beeping noises.

Raf smiled, "It's ok," He came in front of Jade a bit to talk to the creature. "Really-" He didn't get to finish as the Decepticons, blasted the yellow 'bot in the face, sending flying backward. When they went to fire again it was Raf that yelled at them. "Leave him alone!" The Decepticons then pointed their weapons at him and Jade. "Please?" He added in.

Jade bent down beside him. "I don't think the puppy-dog look is going to work on these guys, Raf."

It was then that one of them started to walk over to the human duo. "Time to go," Jade said grabbing Raf by his hand and running for the storm drain.

Once they were in they started to run but they stopped when they heard a bang and crash. Turning back they saw the yellow 'bot again. He let out several beeps.

"Thank you," Raf smiled. The 'bot left and Jade urged Raf to keep moving.

"Time to go, Raf." She breathed, still thinking of how she got a flashback from the battle.

"What are they?" He questioned again.

"Nothing we should worry about." Jade answered, she then changed the subject. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

* * *

><p>Arcee and Bumblebee got into a fighting stand as the Decepticons advanced on them. A horn beeped behind them. Bulkhead.<p>

He transformed and landed with a large slam onto the ground. "Who's ready to rumble?" He smirked. His eye glued onto the Decepticons, who then transformed and drove away at top speed.

Once they were out of sight Bumblebee let out a huge sigh of relief, anymore and the poor guy would have been knocked out cold.

"What took you?"Arcee barked at him.

"Traffic," Bulkhead shrugged sheepishly.

Arcee then looked around, "Where is the human?"

Bumblebee answered him, (They went through a storm drain to get away from the Decepticons.)

"She's gone?" Arcee roared.

"What's got you so upset?" Bulkhead questioned. He then noticed that Arcee's scar was gone. "And what happened to your scar?"

"That's why I need to know where that human went!" He then explained his story to Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"So this human healed your scar by singing?" Bulkhead roared with laughter. "That's the craziest thing I ever heard!"

_(Maybe we should speak to Optimus and Ratchet first before we go laughing at Arcee.)_ Bumblebee spoke up.

"Fine," Bulkhead shrugged, he still had a grin on his face.

"Are you sure, Arcee?" Ratchet asked, once Arcee told his story to Optimus and Ratchet. When they were back at base.

"I'm as sure as I'll ever be," Arcee huffed. "I don't know why, but she had healed me by using her voice."

"Then she may be a member of the second race of Cybertron, the guardians of music. It is said that they helped cast out Unicron. They also have the power to heal and expel dark energon from a Transformers body. But that is all the information I can remember." Ratchet explained.

"Wait, I thought guardians had wings?" Bulkhead butted in.

"They do, but they are able to merge their wings into their backs."

_(Why would they hide their wings from us)_ Bumblebee questioned.

"Think about it, Bee." Arcee answered him. "That girl had no idea what I was. So she must have lived her whole life here. Imagine not knowing what you are or who you are, because you are different to everyone around you. Of course she'd hide her wings. She wants to belong somewhere. But the main question I want an answer to, is why is, she on Earth and not Cybertron?"

Optimus then entered the conversation. "They were a dying race and the war was not helping, as some had their sparkmates died on the battle field. Soon only four guardians were left, one adult femme and three children, one boy and two girls. They took the smallest shuttle they could to get away from Cybertron. They must have found Earth, a planet that had a mating ways simpler to one of their own."

"One of their own?"Arcee questioned. "You mean they had more than one way to breed?"

"Only two, the human's way and our way," Ratchet snorted.

"You said there was another child with the femme?" Optimus added in.

(A young boy,) Bumblebee answered him with a bunch of clicks and beeps.

"You said the Decepticons saw them also?"

"Yes," Arcee answered that time.

"Then it is best, that we get to the children before the Decepticons do."

* * *

><p>Jade sighed as she opened up the door to her so-called 'home'. It wasn't really a home, it was a warehouse. But to Jade it was the closest thing to a home. The warehouse belonged to Jade's boss, Rose, who was also Raf's foster mother. However, because Jade had no wear to live and Rose's place didn't have much space for another child, she gave the warehouse to, Jade so she could live there.<p>

The warehouse was four stories high. The first floor was a huge garaged with a cement floor and walls. 'Probable could fit those Transformers in here…' Jade froze and let out a groan. "You don't even know if they are called that." She scolded her.

She took the flight of stairs up to the fourth floor where her bedroom was. She flopped down on the bed and with her white wings come out of her back, they ripped through her shirt as they came out, but she didn't care at the moment, she just wanted to sleep. It was then that she fell asleep.

Raf, was sitting on his bed thinking about the day's events that had just happened. He wasn't sure why, but he could understand everything the yellow robot said. He let out a sigh. He didn't get it, but maybe he had imagined it. He gave a small shrug. "I'll just talk about it to Jade in the morning." He muttered. After all it was a good excuse to talk to her. She had always like, a second mother to him, or a big sister, who would protect him from the school bullies. He was glad to meet her.

He crawled under his sheets and was soon in a deep sleep, dreaming about transforming robots.

* * *

><p><em>*The next day at Jade's High school*<em>

Jade walked out of the school building with her white bear shaped backpack sung over her shoulder. She wore a dress that ended just below her knees. On her head was a wide brim hat and on her feet was a pair of flats. All of the clothes she wore today were white.

She took a quick glance at the transfer student, Miko, who was drawing something. Before looking over to see Raf, being picked on by Vince and a few other kids around Jade's age.

Jade stormed over to the bullies and stood between them and Raf. "Can't you leave him alone already?" She snapped.

"Can't you stop being a slut?" Trevor sneered back at her. He was a blonde with grey eyes, and he wore black clothes all the time. He normal thought of himself as a Goth. However Jade thought he was just an idiot.

"Why don't you watch your mouth?" A voice growled behind the bullies. It was the man who walked into the cafe just as Jade had finished sing her last song for the day at the cafe. "Last time I checked, women don't like being called that."

Jade had to admit, this guy was cute, he looked strong, a body of an Olympic to say the least and so far he sounded like a real gentleman. However she swore she heard his voice before.

"Whatever," Vince snorted. "However you might want to watch your back from now on." Once they had left Jade turned to the new guy.

"Thanks," Jade flashed a smile at him. "What's your name?"

"Arcee," He returned the smile with one of his own. "Spelt: A-r-c-e-e."

"Cool name." She pointed to Raf. "This is Raf, and I'm-"

"Jade." He finished her sentence for her. "I know, you meet me yesterday,"

"At the cafe?"

"Outside the cafe, you decide to take me for a spin. Also, I forgot to ask, how did you enjoy jumping off that highway?"

It was then that Jade spotted the blue motorbike. Her jaw dropped. She didn't know how but this guy was the robot. Before she could even think of what to say she felt, Raf tug on her dress.

"Jade, look." He pointed at the yellow car that was with the motorbike the other day. It stopped beside them and opened up his door for Raf, who happily climbed in the seat. It then shut the door and drove away.

Jade looked over at Arcee, who was holding out a hand to her. "Care to have another ride? I promise to not jump off things this time."

Jade turned around and walked away from him. Her head held high.

Arcee hung his head. "Are all girls like this?" He questioned aloud.

Jade turned a corner into an alleyway; it was a quicker way to get home. She didn't have work today so she could go home and get her homework done. It was then that Arcee came from behind and pulled up in front of her, his human form on top of it.

"Relax," He told her. "I just want to talk."

"Oh really, just you?"

"Jade, there is a lot you don't understand."

"Oh, no, don't worry I understand. The first rule about you guys is that people don't know about you. I won't tell anyone, lips sealed." She turned her back and walked the other way. "However, you don't seem to understand that I don't want a bunch of un-normal talking robots around me trying to get me killed."

"Look," Jade froze at the coldness in his voice. She turned to see him in his robot form. "I hate to break it to you Jade. But you aren't normal either. Your wings and voice are a prime example."

Jade let out gasp. 'How did he know?' She questioned in her head.

"Look Jade," He leaned in closer to her as he spoke. "You are different from very one here on Earth because you're not from this planet. You voice can heal any injuries we get in battle as well as make us stronger in battle. Please, I need you to come with me."

"Girl, what are you waiting for?" A voice jumped in the conversation, making Jade and Arcee jump. The turned to see Miko standing nearby them, "Go with him!"

It was dead silent until Arcee huffed. "Scrap."


	3. Chapter 3

This had to be one of the most, strangest days Jade had ever had. After all it's not every day you meet giant robots Miko had come with her and Arcee to the base.  
>"I thought there was only two." A female voice muttered. A female orange and white coloured Transformer walked over to them.<p>

"Haven't you heard, Ratchet?" Arcee smirked. "Humans multiple."

Jade glared at him."Bite me."

"Feisty," Arcee chuckled before walking off to the other side of the room.

Raf looked over to Miko, he hadn't meet her before, so being polite, he held his hand out to her. "I'm Raf," He smiled.

However Miko had her eyes on the large green robot. "I'm Miko," She said running over to him. "Who are you?"

Raf dropped his hand and stayed quiet. Jade put her hands on his shoulders. "Try to talk with her later." They both looked back to Miko as the green one answered her.  
>"Bulkhead," He answered.<p>

It was then that Miko started asking question after question. Then Raf asked one. "So if you guys are robots, who made you?"

"Oh, please." Ratchet hung her head.

"Maybe I could be of more help." A voice rumbled. Jade turned to face a red and blue one this time.

His name was Optimus Prime. He explained everything to them.

Turns out, Jade was right. They were called 'Transformers' however these guys were Autobots and they had enemies, who were called the Decepticons. They had told Jade and the others about the war and everything else, they're names, the reason they were on Earth. However they didn't say anything about Jade's wings or of her voice.

Jade was happy they didn't. She didn't want Raf or Miko knowing about it.

"And now that you know of us. I believe the Decepticons now know of you lot." Optimus finished explaining.  
>It was then that an alarm went off.<p>

"What's that for?" Jade asked.

The yellow bot answered her; however Jade and Miko didn't understand him, so Raf gave him a hand.

"Proximity Sensor," He chirped. "Someone's up top."

"It's Agent Emerald Fowler," Ratchet glared at the screen as she spoke, her voice dripping with venom.

"Who's that?" Miko asked.

Optimus answered that question. "Agent Fowler is our designated lesion to the outside world. She tends to only visit only where there are... issues. It might best if you do not meet her at this time." He advised them.

The message was clear enough. Go hide. Miko and Raf went and hide behind a wall that gave them a good view of the room, how it didn't leave have enough room for Jade.

"Jade, over here." Arcee held out his hand for her. Jade ran over and jumped onto his hand. It was then that Arcee held her behind his back. Jade let out huff at the fact she couldn't see. Jade then started to climb up his back. She found a small safe spot behind Arcee's neck where she could sit and see what was going on without being spotted.

Jade watched as the elevator opened up to show a woman, her skin was a dark chocolate; her hair, black and short, while her eyes were a deep brown colour. She also wore a black suit with a white top and black tie.

"Seven wrecks, 34 fender benders, a, three hour traffic jam." She glared right at Optimus, as she walked towards him. She stopped at the railing. "And on a particular note, many reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and a black and yellow muscle car."

Arcee seemed to shuffle his feet and looked over at Bumblebee. Jade let out a small snigger, that'll teach him to not jump off a step ramp when she's with him.

"So, anything you want to get off your tin chest, Prime?" Fowler growled.

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler." Optimus said, trying to calm the lady down a bit.

"They're back, aren't they?" Fowler looked like she was staring right into Optimus' spark. She must be very good interrogating.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts they never left. Your planet is much too valuable." Optimus answered.

"Then it's time to wake up the pentagon."

"Hear me Agent Fowler, we are the best possibly your only defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you."

"Hey fleshy," Bulkhead growled, interrupting Optimus and Fowler's conversation."Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force." Bulkhead ripped a tool from its spot on one of the rails. "And how much to use." Bulkhead crushed it in his hand.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" Ratchet whined at him. She sent him the worst glare possible.

"Enough," Optimus ordered, he turns back to Fowler. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condemn widespread human causalities. Agent Fowler, I however cannot."

"Then handle this Prime, under the radar." Fowler finished and walked back into the elevator. "Or I will." Her voice sounded like it had a real threat in elevator doors shut and the elevator went straight up sending her back to the top.

"Pretty big bearings,"Bulkhead laughed, "For a human."

"Agent Fowler is concerned for her world, Bulkhead, as she should be." Optimus sighed.

Jade climbed over on Arcee's shoulder, as Arcee walked over to the corner of the room.

"What was with the snigger?" He asked her.

"Just the fact knowing that if you try and jump off things again and go at high speeds. You'll get in trouble." She had grin on her face.

"I bet you'd enjoy it more if we ain't getting chased by 'Cons."

It was then that the main computer let off a pinging noise. "Blasted Earth tech," Ratchet snarled. Jade and Arcee looked over at her. "Cliffjumper's signal just popped back online."

"How's that possible?" Optimus breathed.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Jade whispered to Arcee as he started to walk back over to the group.

"An old friend of mine." Arcee replied to her before speaking to the others. "If there's a chance that Cliff's alive, we have to go look."

"And we will. Ratchet, prepare a sick bay. We may need it." Optimus then turned to Jade. "Jade, we may need you on this mission."  
>"Sure," Jade muttered. She knew why they need her; it was just in case Cliff needed help right away.<p>

"Hey!" Miko yelled, getting the attention over to her. "What can we do?"

Optimus paused for a second. "Remain here with Ratchet."

"Aww…" Miko whined.

"Aww…" Ratchet growled.

Arcee placed Jade on the ground and transformed along with the others. "Hop on," He said. Jade climbed on to him and grabbed on the throttle grips. It was then that a large green portal opened up.

"What's that?" Jade looked at the portal with amazement.

"A ground-bridge." Arcee answered as Optimus drove through it. "I'll tell you more, later." Arcee reeved his engine and drove into the ground-bridge.

"Wow," Jade mouthed as she looked around the cave. It was huge, and large, blue coloured, glowing crystals were growing in some of the walls.

"An energon mine." Bulkhead muttered.

"Energon?" Jade repeated; her voice was filled with wounder.

"Not right now, we need to focus." Arcee told her.

Jade and the Autobots sneaked over and hid behind a pile of rocks so they could see the Deceptions.

"Jade, you may need your wings here." Optimus told her.

"Right," Jade muttered, she bent her back as her wings, burst from her back. The wings were at least a meter long and the feathers were pure white. "Now what?"

"Stay close to the ceiling. Now let's find Cliffjumper." It was then that Optimus walked out of the hiding spot, followed by the others.

Jade spread her wings and took off; she stayed close to the ceiling while watching the fight below.

As the Autobots stepped out, the Cons activated their cannons, the Autobots did the same. The mine then turned into a shooting zone. It was then that a large mining drill came right at the Autobots. However Bulkhead activated his wrecking ball and threw the drill machine out of the way.

It was then that the Autobots charge. Arcee jumped as an energy blast was aimed at him. In mid-air Arcee fired at the Con and landed on top of his dead form. He then jumped onto a standing Con. He used his feet to hold onto the Con's head before twisting, causing the Con's head to snap off.

It made Jade's stomach curl. She hoped she didn't have to see another fight like this, ever again.  
>The Autobots soon got the upper hand. Once the all the Cons were dead. Optimus looked up at Jade. "You may come back down, Jade."<p>

Jade flew back down and landed on Arcee's shoulder.

"Well now, someone must like hanging with Arcee." Bulkhead laughed.

"She has known me longer then you, Bulkhead." Arcee replied in a cold tone.

Bumblebee let off a lot beeps and pointed ahead of them. More Cons were closing in on them.

"Ceiling again?" Jade asked, to no one in particular.

"Depends," Bulkhead smirked. "How fast can you fly?"

"Umm, never really tried," Jade scratched her head.

"Best stick with me then." Arcee smirked at her as they started to walk towards the Cons. They soon broke into a run.

Jade jumped from Arcee's shoulder and flew ahead. She zoomed right past the Deceptions, it made them turn to watch as she flew past them, giving the Autobots time to transform and run them over, with their driving skills.

They soon reached a part of the cave that had a hole above them. Jade guessed it was a dead volcano. The cons had also built in some floor levels as hid behind some crates.

There were no Cons around at all.

"I see Cliff," Arcee pointed up at a red transformer body. "You coming, Jade?"

"I'll come; however, I'll be flying." Jade told him.

"Still don't trust me?"

"Duh,"

"We'll cover you if any more Cons show up." Optimus butted in, so they could get back to the task at hand. "Jade, once you're up there, start to sing if Cliffjumper needs it."

"Right," Jade nodded. She took off into the air and landed next to Cliffjumper. "Better hurry up Arcee."  
>"She's going to get along great with Cliff." Arcee said dryly, he started to make his way over to Jade.<br>Jade looked over to Cliffjumper, he was covered in a purple liquid and half of his body was missing. Jade sucked in a breath, closed her eyes and started to sing.

"Every now and then  
>There appears a sign<br>That points just round the bend  
>To a place you'll find<br>Covered in clover  
>The magic comes over you<br>Showing up right on time,"

Optimus could feel the power of her voice restoring strength inside his body. She truly was a Guardian.

"This is your shining time,  
>Climbing through stars to,<br>your on cloud nine!  
>Soft strokes of lightning,<br>Paint the skies brightening,  
>Up all your shining time,"<p>

Bulkhead seemed to wonder how powerful Jade's voice would be in coming years. He had known only adult Guardians to have such powerful voices.

"Feel the golden sun  
>and your heart will soar<br>Knowing all at once  
>You've been here before!<br>Wandering through stories  
>of your shattered memories<br>Calling you right once more,"

Bumblebee had never heard a Guardian's voice sing before. It was amazing; he wondered what the other Guardian might sound like.

"This is your shining time  
>Climbing through stars to<br>your on cloud nine!  
>Warm cosy places<br>Welcoming faces  
>Reach you in shining time,"<p>

Arcee finely made it up to where Jade was singing. He saw Cliffjumper, his body was growing its own limbs back and a strange purple liquid was disappearing. Arcee quickly scoped some up and placed it in a small container that he carried with him.

"Climb aboard, we'll take a magic journey  
>Wondrous worlds await you down the line<br>All you need to get you there is a ticket in your heart  
>Time's up! Hold on tight!"<p>

Cliffjumper's body was soon full healed. His optics opened, he looked up to see Arcee and Jade. He smiled.  
>Arcee offered him a hand.<p>

"This is your shining time  
>Climbing through stars to<br>your on cloud nine!  
>It's always with you<br>If you can just see through  
>in to your shining time,"<p>

As Jade finished the song, she opened her eyes to see Cliffjumper and Arcee standing above her.  
>"It's been a long time since I last meet a guardian." Cliffjumper offered Jade, a hand, which Jade gladly stepped onto. "It's a pleasure to meet you little missy."<p>

It was then that the whole room was filled with a shrill laugh. "Autobots," A Decepticon stood above them, a few platforms above them. This Con was silver with bits of red over his body. "I never knew you had a little Shield Guardian. It's a pity; she'll have to die with the rest of you now." He dropped something from his hand.

Whatever it was it got the Autobots moving. Cliffjumper and Arcee transformed mid-air. Jade was still in Cliffjumper's hand so she got pulled in and she ended up in the driver's seat. Jade merged her wings back into her. She knew she wouldn't need them now.

It wasn't until they'd gotten back to the darker area of the caves that an explosion happened behind them; the blow had a shockwave blast past the Autobots first. It didn't harm them, but it did harm Jade as it passed through Cliffjumper. Jade let out a groan and slumped in the seat. She went to sleep for the pain of the shockwave and the singing took most of her strength away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Getting closer

Jade let out a small moan as she opened her eyes. She found herself in the front seat of Cliffjumper; she sat up to find that they were moving along the highway.

"Mornin' sleepin' Beauty," A man sat in the driver's seat. His skin was a light colour; his hair was flaming red with a black cowboy on top. And his eyes were a lovely electric blue. He wore a long-sleeved red dress shirt and a pair of black jeans. On his waist was a black leather belt with a bulls head. His feet had a set of BLACK COMBAT BOOTS. "Had a nice sleep?"

Jade gave him a nod and asked: "I'm sorry, but what happened?"

"Starscream blew the mines." Cliffjumper told her.

"Oh," Jade let a small sigh then almost had a heart attack when she realized something. "Where's Raf and Miko?"

"Bulkhead and Bumblebee took them home." Cliffjumper looked out the window and smirked. "My twin looks happy to see you alive."

Jade raised an eyebrow at him and turned to look out Arcee was driving along beside them. He didn't have a helmet on so Jade could see his face. He looked worried but a few seconds later and he let off a smile. His eyes were trained right on her. He lifted one hand and beckoned her over.

"Looks like, Arcee wants you to travel with him now."

Jade cringed. "I still remember the last time." And that wasn't the only time, she'd had a bad event with a motorbike.

"Arcee had told me that it you had cons chasing after you at the time."

"So?"

"So it may be more enjoyable if you tried it again without Decepticons around."

"Ok, one ride." It was then that Cliffjumper's door opened up. "Whoa, whoa, wait you mean I have to jump out?"

"That's the idea." Cliffjumper leaned over, grabbed her with both hands and threw her out to Arcee, while still driving. Jade let off a scream.

Arcee caught the screaming Jade in his arms with ease. She stopped mid-scream and glared at him. "Are you normally such a screamer?" He asked, grinning at her. He moved back and placed Jade on the front seat. "Ready?"

"No," She answered, placing her hands on the throttles.

"Pity," He disappeared from behind her and revved his engine. "Fun time," He did a wheelie and zoomed ahead of Cliffjumper.

"Whoa!" Jade squeaked. She soon started to see the fun in it. She let out a laugh. The speed sent a thrill right through her.

"Told you," Arcee chuckled. "Where's your house?"

"It's the old warehouse in town, we're just a few blocks away from it." Jade answered him.

"Warehouse?" Arcee questioned.

"I don't have a mother and my boss already has a large family, so she let me have an old warehouse that belonged to her family." Jade tightened her grip on the throttles. "Could I take over? I'll show you the rest of the way."

"Alright," Arcee muttered. He knew drop the topic. "Let's get you home."

Once they arrived. Arcee and Cliffjumper found the garage area large enough to transform.

"I'm off to bed, ok?" Jade told them as she walked for the STAIRCASE.

"Good night," They replied. Once she disappeared, Cliffjumper looked at his twin.

"You like her," He teased.

"As do you," Arcee retorted.

"Well, we are twins." Cliffjumper replied, reminding Arcee that twins shared their sparkmates.

"Good to have you back Cliff,"

Cliffjumper smiled at him. "Good to be back, Arcee."

Jade jolted awake to the sound of a voice beside her. "Wake up," It growled, it was Arcee.

"Take it easy, on her, Arcee" Another voice chuckled, Cliffjumper.

"We need to get to base." He snipped.

"It's Saturday," Jade mumbled into her pillow. "Go without me," Jade then felt the covers rip off her.

"I would, but Optimus told us to keep an eye on you." Arcee snorted. He then went wide-eyed at what he saw. Jade had only her underwear on, for the previous night had been rather heated. "Opps," He muttered.

Jade quickly re-grabbed the covers, bushing madly. She grabbed a taser from her bedside table and zapped Arcee with it.

It didn't do him much damage, but it did make him disappear.

"What happened?" Jade questioned.

"You seemed to have broken his holoform." Cliffjumper sniggered.

Jade snapped her head over to Cliffjumper. She put the taser on him, making him disappear as well. "Pervs," Jade muttered. She stood up and put on a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. She walked down the STAIRCASES to the garage where Cliffjumper was waiting for her. "Where's Arcee?"

Cliffjumper looked over at her. "He went to cool off."

"Whatever," Jade started to walk to the door. "I've got to pick up some groceries from the store."

"Hang on," Cliffjumper transformed and drove over to her. His holoform hopped out and held the door open for her. "Let me drive you."

"Didn't I break that?" She asked eyeing the holoform off.

"Turns out you just reset them." Cliffjumper shrugged. "Can I give you and ride, or not?"

Jade sighed and sat in the front seat while Cliffjumper shut her door and walked around to the driver's side.

"So what's a holoform?" Jade asked as Cliffjumper pulled out of the garage.

"It's like a hologram but solid." Cliffjumper explained. "You can make to look like whatever you please. With the holoform I can feel everything like I would with my real body."

"You shouldn't walk in on a girl who's only in her underwear." Jade muttered.

"My, apologises," He replied with a smile.

Jade shifted a bit. "Then again I might have over done it with the taser."

"I don't mind," Cliffjumper looked over at her. "Besides I believe that it was worth it."

Jade's cheeks turned light pink.

'Just a little more,' Jade thought, stretching herself up on tippy toes to reach a tin of pineapple. She so far had gotten very thing she'd need for a few weeks. She was quite glad Cliffjumper gave her a ride. In the past she had to always go to the shops after school so she could have something for dinner that night and something for breakfast and lunch the next day.

"Here," A hand grabbed the pineapple before her. Jade looked over to see Arcee's holoform. He held the tin out to her. "I'm sorry for earlier."

Jade took the tin. "It's ok; I might have gone overboard with the taser."

"Might?" He asked.

Jade glared at him. Lord, he really got under her skin. "Do you want my forgiveness or not?"

He rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "Do you have all your groceries?"

"Yes," Jade replied a little annoyed.

"Come on then," He grabbed her hand and led her over to the checkout.

It was then a blur until they got back to Jade's house, where they helped Jade place her groceries and other items away in their place.

"Should we go now?" Jade asked.

"That would be best." Cliffjumper nodded.

Jade took the stairs down to the garage, while Cliffjumper and Arcee teleported their holoforms down to the bottom. Jade sat in Cliffjumper's front seat. They were driving along in the desert when Bulkhead and Bumblebee called them on the comlink.

"Arcee, Cliffjumper we have a problem." Bulkhead said in a grave voice.

Arcee had told Jade and Cliffjumper earlier that Bulkhead and Bumblebee were back at base looking after Raf and Miko, while Optimus and Ratchet went off to do a recon.

"Bulkhead, their children," Cliffjumper laughed.

It was then that Bumblebee let of a few beeps, making Cliffjumper and Arcee pulled hard on their breaks.

"You're where?!" Arcee half-asked, half-yelled, "She's where?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shields

*Previous day*

Miko and Raf watched the Autobots drive straight back through the ground-bridge, before Ratchet shut it down.

"Cutting it a little close, wouldn't you say?" Ratchet asked with a raised optic brow, at the explosion that almost came back in with them. She turned her head towards the red-bot. "What happened to you?"

Raf could tell the red bot, was Cliffjumper. He frowned "I'm not sure, it's a bit blurry, but I remember someone stabbing me . . ." He looked horror stuck as he remembered. "Megatron, I think, he's back."

It was suddenly very quiet in the room. Arcee broke the silent.

"Ratchet," He pulled out a container with a strange, purple LIQUID substance in it. "This was on Cliffjumper, when Jade and I found him."

Ratchet, took the container. She frowned, examining it. "I'll have to give it a few tests. You, Cliffjumper and Jade should take a decontamination bath," She turned towards them. "Now!"

"Where is Jade?" Miko asked, as she couldn't see the older teenager anywhere.

Cliffjumper opened a compartment on his chest and pulled a sleeping Jade out. "She's alright, but tired."

"Hey, Optimus," Raf called, getting the Autobots' attention as he held up his phone. "I hate to bug, but no bars."

Miko pulled out her phone too. "He right, no bars."

"Security pro-caution," Optimus answered. "The silo walls isolate all radio waves."

"Well I need to get to mum's café, or I'll get ground for a year." Raf gulped, as he thought of no laptop of a year.

"Isn't that the 'Rose Café?" Miko asked.

Raf nodded. "Mum's late husband bought it for her as wedding gift."

"Earth customs," Optimus muttered. "I hadn't thought of it. But your safety still remands as a pro-caution. " He looked over at Bulkhead, "Bulkhead, accompany Miko home."

"Sweet! My host parents will freak!" She grinned at the thought, until Optimus spoke again.

"Maintain convert surveillance, in vehicle mode."

Bulkhead nodded. "Curb side duty, no problem."

"Aww…" Miko pouted for the second time that day.

Optimus turned to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee," They heard Optimus address the yellow 'bot. "You'll look after Rafael."

(Right,) He chirped.

Optimus then turned towards Arcee and Cliffjumper, who just entered the room. "Arcee, Cliffjumper, -take Jade home and keep an eye on her."

Miko turned to Raf, as Cliffjumper and Arcee left with Jade. "So what song, are you singing?"

Raf shifted a little as he didn't like to talk to anyone about his singing, "DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love, by Usher."

Miko raised an eyebrow; she couldn't see Raf sings that. "Ushers' ok." She shrugged.

"It was voted on the Café's webpage by the customs who are booking a table for this night." He flushed and added. "And I'm the only boy who can sing in my family. Not that I mind, the guy's songs ain't bad."

"I don't mind him either but I prefer the band Escape the Fate." Miko shrugged as she and Raf started to walk to the first floor where Bulkhead and Bumblebee were waiting for them. "See you, tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure," Raf smiled, happy to make a new friend. He sat in Bumblebee's side seat.

Ratchet looked over at Optimus once the others had left to take their charges home.

"The guardian," She muttered. "Do you think she's one of June's children?"

Optimus sighed. "She has her mother's eyes." Ratchet sore she saw a glimpse of saddens in Optimus' eyes, but it didn't stay long. "My turn for patrol," He muttered. He transformed and drove out of the base.

*Current time*

Emerald Fowler had to admit that today was not the best day of her life. She had been yelled at by her boss about the Autobots blowing up a mountain and when she got to the bot's base they had humans with them, then she was flying back to the Pentagon; she got kidnapped by some Decepticon flying in the sky.

And now she was being terribly interrogated by some idiot called Starscream.

"Agent Fowler," Starscream's voice took Fowler away from her thoughts. "Tell me what I want to know and save your family the pain for grieving; tell me the location of the Autobot base."

"Sure, but you'll have to wait a bit." Emerald replied.

"And why is that?" Starscream growled.

"I've forgotten where it is." She answered, smiling.

Starscream turned to one of the other 'cons. "Bring the prod."

Rafael Esquivel paced back and forth, trying not to be scared. First off Optimus and Ratchet left on a recon mission, then Arcee had left to check on Jade and Cliffjumper, and then when Miko had formed a band with him, Bumblebee and Bulkhead, Agent Fowler had turned up and saw Miko and him.

*Flashblack*

"Since, when are you 'bots electric?" Fowler asked them with a raised eyebrow, as she looked down at the speaker and laptop that let off a lot of high pitched screeches. Her eyes followed cable that led under Bulkhead's foot. "Who's your friend, Bulkhead?"

Both Raf and Miko cringed. They knew that they had been caught. They walked out from behind Bulkhead's foot.

"Hi," Miko said sheepishly.

Fowler smacked a hand against her forehead, "Great," She growled. "The Pentagon is going to love this." Fowler started to walk down towards the two young ones. "Sorry, kids, you'll have to come with me now."

Suddenly Bumblebee stepped in between her and the kids. (They stay with us.) He growled with a load of beeps.

Raf was unsure on how he could understand Bumblebee, but he was happy he could.

"I don't speak bleep," Fowler put on her glare.

"He said, 'They stay with us,'" Raf mumbled quietly.

Fowler's head snapped over to look at him. "Well, then," Fowler walked over to where the phone was. "Maybe you can tell the people at the Pentagon, how you can talk to the 'bots, when we get there." She grabbed the phone.

"Don't use that it's-," Bulkhead panicked, he then broke the phone. "Out of ordered," He finished.

Fowler glared at him. "I'll be back, Bigfoot." She growled, before storming off.

*End of Flashback*

A while later after that event, Fowler's helicopter let off a distress signal, Raf managed to track the government's location chip on Fowler, which Bulkhead and Bumblebee went to check out, while leaving Miko in charge.

One problem, Miko snuck off with the 'bots. Leaving Raf by himself.

"What do I do? What do I do?" He asked himself, over and over again, he didn't liking being alone at the base, it sacred him.

He looked over at the computer that controlled the Ground Bridge. The location was still locked in.

The Autobot Ground Bridge opened up.

"Ah, good," Bulkhead breathed a sigh of relieve, "They're here." He soon frowned as Raf jumped out of the Ground-Bridge. "Not good."

"Sweet," Miko chipped. "Raf can hang with Bee, and I can hang with you." She pointed at Bulkhead, who sighed; he somehow knew this girl was going to be a Pit load of more trouble than his ex.

"I'll ask one last time, Fowler." Starscream hissed pointing the prod at her. "Tell me when the Autobot Base is."

"Ok,"

Starscream's optics went wide. "Really?"

"Just joking, do your worst."

Starscream growled and jabbed her with the prod, sending an electric shock through her. However it didn't hurt, it was more like tickle. She flinched.

"As you can see, Energon and human nerve systems don't mix."

"To be honest with you," Emerald looked up at him. "I'm not human." It was then that a ripping sound could be heard, jet black wings shot out from her back. "And by the way," She smirked, as Starscream's jaw dropped. "That tickled."

Starscream snapped out of it. He pressed a button on the prod and jabbed her again. This time it did hurt. She hissed. "I'm sure that hurt, guardian." He gave her an evil look. "High-grade was never was good for guardians."

Raf shivered, his whole body felt like his bones were VIBRATING. That ground bridge was not built for humans, or whatever the hell he was. After all he had wings on his back which he was able to hide whenever he wanted, that and his blood was blue.

"Halt!" He heard someone yell, he looked up to see the Decepticon ship, a whole group of Decepticons had their guns pointed at him.

"Oh, no," He whispered. As they fired, a large blue bubble appeared around him, and the gunfire bounced off.

"Wow," He muttered.

Jade flinched, as the effect of shield she used surround Raf took its toll on her.

Jade didn't know why, but she could sense where Raf was at anytime and anywhere, since the day she first meet him. Ever since then she could tell when he was hurt, where he was. Everyone in Jasper thought that it was some kind of gift.

One time in school someone had shoved Raf into a LOCKER and Jade, who had been on the other side of the school at the time could feel his fear of the darkness, and his lost of hope that no one would come and help him. It was like something was calling Jade over to the locker where Raf was. Once she'd gotten him out, she snapped at the bullies who put him in there.

And right now she had known he was in trouble, that 'cons were pointing their guns at him. So she used her shield to stop them. Her shield she learned how to master years ago. She'd been in her garage when a stack of boxes fell on top of her. The shield formed around her, caused the boxes to bounce off it and hit the floor.

After that Jade started to practise using the shield on other objects, to protect them from stuff she'd chuck at them. However it would hurt her in the process. It wouldn't hurt badly, but it would leave a bruise or two.

And at the moment, she felt she had hit repeatedly by something.

"Raf, we need to bridge us back, "Cliffjumper called through the comlink. "Raf?"

"He won't be there." Jade told him, "He get's spooked easily when in dark places."

"Right, better speed things up then." It was then that Cliffjumper and Arcee speed up. They hoped they'd reach the base before anything too bad happened.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's Miko?" Bulkhead called out to Raf from the top of the Decepticon ship. It was then that he and Bumblebee heard an echoing knock from inside his subspace. He opened the top part. Miko popped her head out, breathing heavily.

"Miko?!" Bulkhead's optics widened, at the fact he hadn't known she was still in him.

"I heaved on your FLOOR MATS," She moaned. "Sorry," Bulkhead let her out and on to the ground. "Remind me, never to do that again."

(Do you think she'd listen to you?) Bumblebee asked him.

"Not really." Bulk answered. It was then that two 'Cons jumped both Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

'Did the 'Cons forget about me?' Raf watched as Bulkhead and Bumblebee entered the Decepticon's ship. Suddenly he saw a shadow behind him. He turned and gulped. Two Decepticon's stood above him. "Oh, no." He made his wings burst from his back; his wings were white with black tips on the ends. He took off, planning on escaping into the sky. However the closet 'Con grabbed his leg pulling him back down again.

"Arcee," Jade called his name over Cliffjumper's comlink as they drove to the base. "You said you knew what I was. Could you tell now?"

Arcee seemed to pause for a second. "You're a Guardian, Jade. The Guardians were the second race on Cybertron; they were a gift to us from Primus, our god. And gifts from Primus were always treasured. Their voices had healing powers and depending on the wing colour, they would have a power of their own."

"They also live in packs, the pack leader is chosen by their actions and what kind of pack they lead." Cliffjumper added.

"How many Guardians are there?" Jade asked.

"Optimus told us that only four survived, one boy, three girls. Do you have any ideas on who the others are?" Arcee added.

Jade answered instantly, "My Mum," They then just pulled into the base. Jade climbed out of Cliffjumper, so they could transform. As they started the ground-bridge up, Jade finished up what she was saying. "Her name was June Darby."

Suddenly Arcee and Cliffjumper froze. They whipped back around to face her. "Who?"

Jade jumped a little at their raised voices, before repeating. "June Darby." If Arcee was human, Jade was sure he would have gone pale. "What's wrong?"

Arcee hesitated. "Nothing," The Ground-Bridge the activated. "Let's go, now."

Raf struggled to free himself from the Decepticon's grip. But he soon got placed in a large cage.

"Let me out!" He yelled at them.

The Cons ignored him and walked out of the room.

"Don't bother, they won't listen." A voice from behind him.

Raf turned to find a boy around Jade's age sitting at the back of the cage. He had white hair and ice-blue eyes, with ice-blue coloured wings on his back. But he looked pale, like he hadn't been outside in months, he was also thin, it was like he hadn't been feed.

"Who are you?" Raf asked, his voice a little hollow.

"Diamond," He answered. Diamond narrowed his eyes, as if he couldn't see.

"Are you BLIND?"

"No," He smiled. "Not fully, my glasses broke. They are in here somewhere, so watch, yourself."

"Right," Raf muttered he sat down and pulled his legs up to his chest. "There has to be a way out of here. Don't you have any ideas?"

Diamond raised an eyebrow. "Are there any guards in here?" He stood up, leaning against the cage's bars for support.

Raf looked around the room, the only thing in it were cages. "No, there isn't anyone in here, but us."

"Good," Diamond stuck out his hand and ice shot out of it, freezing the bars. He then lifted his foot and kicked the frozen bars.

They broke on contacted with his foot.

"That was so cool." Raf muttered, shocked and awed by the fact, the guy could freeze things. "Why haven't you tried that before?"

"I don't have my glasses, so I can't see five feet in front of me." Diamond breathed in and out deeply, a little weak from the powers he had used. "Could you give a hand?"

Raf reached out and grabbed hold of Diamond arm, "I'll help you."

Miko, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were currently walking down the hallway towards the brig. Bulkhead and Bumblebee had interrogated one of the Cons' to find out where Fowler was.

Bulkhead made a halting motion with his hand. He pointed his cannon done the next hallway, only to be greeted by another, Cliffjumper's.

"Friendly." Arcee smirked from beside Cliff.

"Hello~!" Bulkhead retorted in a sarcastic sing along voice.

Miko giggled. She then spotted Jade. "Hey Jade."

"Where's Raf?" She asked.

"He's outside the ship. Good to see you too!"

"We were just out there. He must be in here." Jade walked ahead of the others. "This way."

Cliffjumper raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"Habit," Jade pecked around the corner. She saw him. "Raf!" She ran over to him. She then froze. Raf had wings, like hers. The only differences were the fact they were smaller and they had black tip. Beside him was a boy, who seemed to be holding onto Raf for support.

Raf's head snapped up, he smiled. "Jade!" He grinned. He then saw the others round the corner.

"Who's there?" The boy hanging on to Raf looked up at Jade and the others.

"Just some friends," Raf chirped, happily. "I was hoping to run into you guys. This is Diamond."

"Jade, Raf, duck!" Cliffjumper barked. He jumped in front them, firing his cannon at a group of 'Cons, who spotted them.

It soon turned into a full on fight. With Jade trying to keep herself and the others from being squashed. She remembered: wings. "Raf, Diamond, can you two fly?" She yelled over the battle noise. In answer both boys spread their wings and shot up to the roof. Jade turned to Miko. "Miko, come here." Her own wings shot out of her back.

Miko looked at Jade's wings before a pair of her own, burst from her back, they were jet black. She then faced one of the 'Cons, she left off a high-pitched sonic scream, causing the 'con to clutch his head, giving Bulkhead time to knock him out.

Jade grabbed Miko by her waist and yacked her away from a 'con, who fell to the ground via Bumblebee's cannon blast.

"Come on," Jade pulled her, her shock gone from the trick she'd seen Miko pull.

"I can't fly! I never learned." Miko snapped.

Jade then saw a 'Con's head come flying at them. "Move," She barked, she ran, dragging Miko with her.

For the rest of the battle Jade and Miko ducked and weaved to not get crushed by the 'Bots or 'Cons.

It was soon silent, the battle over and all the 'Bots were alive as well as the kids.

"Let's keep moving," Arcee ordered. "We'll talk about this new development later." He and Cliffjumper told the front of the group

"Development?" Raf asked as he and Diamond landed back on the ground and started to slowly walk with the group.

"I can't explain at the moment, but I will later." Jade promised them. "Come on," She grabbed Diamond's other side and started to help Raf guide him, so they could go a little faster.

Miko followed behind, with Bulkhead and Bumblebee at the back.

"Miko," Bulkhead held out a hand to her, which she took. After she sat in it, he put her up to his shoulder, where she sat. "I had heard you yell at Jade, why can't you fly?"

"I lived in Tokyo almost all my life. I couldn't try to fly without someone seeing me." Miko's answer was a little sarcastic, but honest. "And Mum and Dad always told me to not bring them out."

"Any reason why not?"

"They said, they'd lose me," She then quickly added. "And before you ask, I don't know why. They just said 'she'd come back'."

"Crazy," Bulkhead smiled.

"You're telling me."

Soon the Autobots stormed one of the rooms while Cliffjumper stood outside with Miko and the others.

"Clear," Arcee called out. The kids walked in with Cliffjumper behind them. "Stay here," Arcee ordered.

Bumblebee protested with upset sounding bleeps.

"They are slowing us down," Arcee pointed out. "They'll be fine, as long as the stay put." He directed the last bit Miko.

After the 'Bots left Miko turned to the others. "Well that was rude." She noted.

Jade glared at her. "Well, maybe you should have stayed put, otherwise Arcee might not have snapped at you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but maybe Arcee shouldn't have stormed out of the base where Optimus put him on, (BABYSITTING) as he liked to call it."

"Don't blame others for stuff you do, Miko!"

"Well, don't act like a mother hen!"

"Stop it!" Raf yelled at the pair of them. "Both of you!" He ran to the other side of the room.

"Where did Raf go?" Diamond asked.

Miko grabbed his arm and helped lead him over to Raf, while Jade sat with Raf helping calm him down.

"Hey, Raf, I'm sorry I was yelling. I know you hate it." She muttered.

"Will we ever get out of here?"

"Of course we will." Diamond smiled, he sat down with Miko beside him. "I've been here too long to not leave here today."

"The Autobots will come back for us, Raf." Miko added, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"How do you know?" He asked, upset.

Miko bit her lip and looked at Jade for an answer.

Jade sighed before placing her hand on Raf's other shoulder. "Cause we believe in them, as should you." She then looked around the room, before spotting a Decepticon monitor, "What do you make of that, Raf?"

Raf looked up at what Jade was pointing at. He stood up and walked a little closer to it. "It important," He answered, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"How can you tell?" Miko asked.

"It's math, I don't know how I know but-" He struggled for a moment. "But we gotta get it to Optimus."

"Can you download it?" Jade.

Raf placed his backpack on the and pulled out a FLASH DRIVE. "I don't think I can plug my flash drive in anywhere. This stuff is way alien."

"Hence, 'Robotic beings from another plant'." Diamond joked.

It was then that the door to the room opened, a Decepticon entered the room.

It hadn't spotted them, so Miko quickly grabbed Diamond and ran to the side of the room to hide, while Jade pulled Raf to the side of the room.

Raf however ran back for his bag. Only to get seen by the 'Con. "Oh no," He muttered, a canon being pointed right at his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Starscream pointed his canon at Fowler, "Not so fast, Autobots." He then spotted Cliffjumper. "Oh, my," He chuckled. "I knew you were back from the dead, Cliffjumper, but to be back in fighting shape so fast… that femme Guardian's voice must be very powerful, she'd do well serving the Decepticon cause." He then felt something tap him on the head. He looked up.

Arcee was above him, hanging on the roof. "Go near her, and I won't be the only one out to kill you." His words confused Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"And they would be?" Starscream sneered back.

Arcee didn't have time to answer as, Fowler had looked up. She looked a little tipsy. "The evil says 'yeah!" She grinned, making the transformers around her give her a weird look.

'Oh, yeah, she's on high grade.' Cliffjumper thought. Guardians never did well on high grade it was something that sent them gaga. He fired his cannon at Starscream, while he was distracted from Fowler's comment, after that the others started as well.

Starscream dodge most of the shots before transforming and blasting off down the hall.

Miko gasped covering her eyes. As the Con had Raf at gun point.

"What's happening?" Diamond asked, gripping Miko's shoulder.

"Both of you get ready to run," Jade commanded. "Miko, take a photo of that," She pointed that the screen.

It was then that cannon fire went off. Raf ran, weaving around trying to not get blasted.

"Now," Jade barked, she dived out of their hiding and tackled Raf, to the ground just missing a shot that came at them. She then placed her shield around them. The shots bounded off, and Jade flinched, she then turned her shield off, and made another one hovering in mid-air. She then made a whacking movement with her hand. The shield hit the 'Con hard on the face.

Miko, who had taken a photo of the Alien math, then took a photo of the con, before Jade hit it.

"Don't mess around," Jade snapped, "Go, go, go!" She ranted, pulling Raf along behind her, running to the large door.

Miko grabbed hold of Diamond's arm and ran after Jade. The 'Con regained his himself, and fired after them. He blasted open the door with a missed shot.

As Jade and the others ran out the 'Con followed, walking, he wasn't in a hurry to kill them.

A horn sounded off and Bulkhead transformed, he jumped and tackled the Decepticon. Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Arcee came up beside them. Raf climbed into Bumblebee, while Miko and Diamond got inside Cliffjumper.

"I told you to stay put!" Arcee snapped as Jade climbed on top of him.

"You try looking after them." She snapped back.

Diamond and Miko sat inside Cliffjumper's front seats.

"I like chocolate," A voice behind them giggled. Miko and Diamond turn their heads. Fowler's head was between them. "Can we stop of chocolate?" She then fainted in between the two seats.

"You found Fowler," Miko grinned. "Rock on!"

"That was Fowler?" Diamond asked, as Raf had told him of a more serious one. "Is she ok?" He could only see Fowler as a blur, but somehow he doubted she was well.

"Starscream put her on high grade." Cliffjumper answered. "It's ok for Transformers to drink, but it sends Guardians drunk the minute it enters their body."

"Strange." Diamond noted. He made a small promise to himself, to never drink that stuff.

Thankfully everyone was soon back at base, the first thing that was done was, having put Fowler down on a HOSPITAL BED. After that Optimus and Ratchet arrived back at base. It was then that the conversion on the events started up.

"And that's mainly how it all went down, Optimus." Arcee finished.

Optimus Prime gave a nodded of understanding. "It is good to see that you all live through the event." He turned his attention to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, even though we did not know about our human friends being guardians, you lack very poor judgement on allowing them to come with you."

Bulkhead, who had been sitting down, stood up. "It won't happen again Optimus."

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault." Miko said, knowing it was her own. She then pulled out her phone and flipped over to the photo she took. "And check it out, recon!" She held it up for Optimus.

Optimus bent over to see the photo, he then turned to Ratchet. "Ratchet, take a look, it may be of importance to Megatron."

The guardians looked at him. "Megatron's back?" Jade questioned.

Miko pulled her phone back up for Ratchet to see next.

Ratchet crossed her optic-brows. "I don't understand,"

Miko looked at her phone screen. "Opps," She must have pressed the wrong button. "That's the 'con who tried to blow Raf away." She then grinned. "That is before Jade and Bulkhead- well mainly Bulk- kicked his tailpipe in."

"Miko!" Jade snapped, "Raf was almost killed today! How can you just stand there and acted like it was an everyday thing?!"

Miko glared at Jade. "You know what Jade?" She hissed. "Maybe cause I want too. True it is life threaten, but if I didn't go, we would never had found Diamond or the alien…" She struggled for a bit on the last words. "Math thing."

Jade stood up straight. "I'm leaving," She hissed, walking away from Miko and down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Miko asked, scoffing.

"Where my mum wanted all guardians," She shot back over her shoulder as she walked to the exit. "Away from this war."

Once Jade had gone by walking home, or by flying, Miko kicked her foot on the ground.

"If you could show me that photo, Miko," Ratchet asked again, she wanted the subject changed, too much drama for her at the moment. Miko looked up at her, before putting the right photo on her screen and showed Ratchet.

"It's math, alright." She mumbled. "I'll need that on my computer to study it further."

"I can help with that," Raf walked over grabbed Miko's phone and walked to the other side of the room.

"What's with him?" Miko questioned.

"He may be upset by the fact, Jade left." Diamond answered. "He told me a lot about her when he was trying to lead me out of the Deception base."

It was then that Arcee remembered what he wanted to talk about with Optimus. He turned to face his leader. "Optimus," He addressed getting his attention. "Today Jade told me Cliffjumper who her mother was."

"June Darby." Optimus replied.

Arcee glared at him. "So you could tell?"

This sent all of the Autobots and Guardians quiet.

Optimus sighed. "The first time I saw her."

Cliffjumper butted in. "Then that's your daughter, who just left the base, Prime."

At that Bulkhead's and then Guardian's jaws dropped, while Bumblebee, who didn't have one, went wide-eyed.

"Optimus has a kid, and it's Jade?" Miko spluttered.

"Two actually," Ratchet added. "But at the time June left Cybertron she was still with spark, so Optimus never place a parenting bond on the second sparkling. He could tell who Jade was the moment he saw her."

"You knew?" Bulkhead glared at the medic.

"Of course, I've known June and Optimus, longer than any of you. Heck I had to babysit at one point." She shuddered at the memory.

It was then that everyone turned back to face Optimus.

Optimus narrowed his eyes at their looks. "I'm not going to force her to come back."

(Then just talk to her.) Bumblebee chirped in an annoyed tone.

"Or better yet," Arcee stepped in closer to him. "Give her a ride home, knowing her, she's walking still."

Optimus looked around the room; everyone seemed to be watching him. He sighed, "Very well." He transformed and drove out of the base.

Jade kept putting one foot in front of the other as she walked home. It was dark out and Jade hoped like hell some weirdos didn't come along in a car and grab her or worse, 'cons.

It was then that a truck pulled up beside her, she knew who it was, Optimus.

The cab door opened. "Get in," He told her. Something about his voice made Jade obey. She climbed up and hopped in. As she sat down she felt a lot safer, like she had with her mum. She looked over at the DRIVER'S seat to see, a man with blue hair with red tips. On him was blue jeans and black top covered by a red jacket.

"Thanks," She said quietly.

He gave a nod and drove onwards. "I understand for you wanting to leave this fight, Jade. But do know that you will always have a place in my team and my heart, my daughter."

Jade froze and snapped her head around to look at him. She didn't say a word so Optimus continued.

"You have your mother's looks, but I think you got my stubbornness." He looked her in the eye.

"You're my Dad?" Jade was shocked, the leader of the Autobots was her dad. "Are sure?"

"Your mother's name is June Darby is it not?"

Jade gave a silent nod.

"They I'm sure you are my first born."

"First born?"

"I do have another child, but I could not lay a parent bond, as June was still pregnant when she left Cybertron." Optimus replied. "When did you last see your mother, Jade?"

Jade turned away from his eyes. "She left; she said that someone was hunting her and the others down. She said the others were fine, but she had to leave."

"Who was hunting her? Decepticons?"

"She didn't say. But she hasn't come back yet either." Jade felt a tear go down her face at the thought. She should have done something to help her mum that day. She then felt a strong feeling of love wash over her like a soft wave. Jade looked back at Optimus as he had put a hand on her shoulder.

Somehow she knew the feeling had come from him.

"We shall find her, Jade." Optimus promised her. "You have my word. I only hope you change your mind and come back to the team." He then paused and looked out the window. "This is where you live?"

Jade turned to look as well. She was shocked to see that they were at her home/warehouse. She didn't even remember Optimus driving.

"Yeah that's it," She was now a little embarrassed at how she made a life for herself. "See ya, Dad." She opened the door and climbed out. She watched him go, before walking inside.

She walked into the warehouse. She then spotted a beat up motorbike in the corner. She walked over to see a note beside it.

Hey girl,

I found this thing in the JUNK YARD.

I remember you saying you wanted to do a motorbike for that project next week,

I hope this will help,

From your BFF, Sierra.

Jade let herself give off a weak smile. Sierra was a sweat girl. She normally helped Jade out with this stuff.

Jade looked the motorbike over, it was broken down, but Jade could get it fixed in a few hours. When clock read 9:30pm, Jade was ready to spray-paint it.

It was then that headlights hit Jade in the face. She turned to see Bulkhead outside, she pressed the button on the wall, opening the GARAGE DOOR. Bulkhead rolled in and Miko jumped out of the driver's seat.

"So this is why you rushed home?" She asked.

"SCIENCE FAIR PROJECT." Jade answered. "Done yours yet?"

"Nope, it's miles away."

"It's next week."

"And my model of THE SOLAR SYSTEM shall be done by then."

"The paperwork?"

"You sound like my mum." She glared. She walked over and sat down beside Jade. "Jade, be honest, do you seriously want to stay in this small town all your life?"

"I have to," Was her repel.

"Why?" Miko asked, "What is keeping you here?"

"I'm waiting,"

"What?"

Jade sighed keeping her eyes on her bike. "My mum is missing, she had to run and hide somewhere, she said to wait here for her."

Miko groaned. "Jade, Diamond said he lived on Earth and he had no idea what Cybertron, was until, he meet us. That means there are people like us out there, waiting to find out who they are." She stood up and went to the other side of the biketo face Jade."There's a time for waiting and looking, and after waiting over 10 years, I would have left a note and started to look for her myself." She then saw a piece of paper on the floor. "What's that?"

"A song I have to sing tomorrow," Jade replied.

Milko read the name and some of the lyrics. "I think you may want to take the songs advice." She then walked back to Bulkhead and hopped in his passenger side. They drove off and Jade checked out the lyrics. She glared at them before tossing it behind her and went back to spray painting. She knew the song off by heart, so studying it was not a problem.

*Next morning*

Jade arrived at the café, she sighed, wondering if she had made the right choice or not. Her father was the leader of the Autobots, she had always wondered what had happened, what he was like and now that she knew, she felt proud, but she also felt like someone dropped a huge responsible on her shoulders. How could she measure up to someone as great as Optimus Prime?

"We could have driven you here." A male voice chuckled from behind her. Jade turned to face Cliffjumper and Arcee; both were in vehicle mode with their holoforms standing in front of Jade.

Jade shock her head, "Guys, Miko already tried. I can't help you in this war." She turned to leave but Arcee grabbed her hand.

"We're not asking for your help, Jade." Cliffjumper told her, with an honest tone. He stood closer to her and cupped her check. "We're asking for your company."

"Huh?" Jade was surprised by the show of care, in the way he held her right cheek.

"We used to know someone like you Jade," Arcee explained. "She was a Transformer, and we loved her. This may just be grief talking from both of us, but we're not ready to say goodbye to you."

Cliffjumper removed his hand from her cheek and place a kiss there, while Arcee did the same on Jade's other cheek.

They then pulled back, walking back to their bodies. Jade followed them, sitting down on Arcee's seat. "Let's go,"


	8. Chapter 8

Jade climbed off Arcee, once he pulled up inside the base. She turned to see the others. "Hey," She greeted. "Guess who's back." She pulled a stray strand of hair out of her face. She glazed up at Optimus. She felt a wave of pride from Optimus, which she gladly accepted.

Optimus then addressed the rest of the team. "Autobots, prepare for departure."

Cliffjumper frowned. "Where to?"

Miko then said, dramatically. "The Final Frontier."

"Space?" Jade's eyes widened at that. "How? I thought they couldn't get there."

"They don't, really." Raf shrugged, as Bumblebee placed him on the ground.

"Be seeing you, both." Jade muttered, looking at Arcee and Cliffjumper.

As the Autobots stood ready to leave, Jade flew up to the others, who stood next to Ratchet.

Miko waved at her, Diamond still didn't have any glasses yet, but he knew she was there, so he turned his head, nodded once and gave his attention back to the apple he was eating.

Raf however, hugged her. "Please stay this time." He muttered.

Jade picked him up and hugged him back. "As you wish." She smiled in reply.

"Optimus," Ratchet warned, as she activated the ground-bridge. "If you leave me here stranded on this planet with humans, alone, I shall never forgive you."

"Until we meet again, old friend," Optimus replied, used to Ratchet's mouth. "Autobots, roll out!" The Autobots transformed and ran through the ground-bridge.

Ratchet set up the comlink, once she was done; she stood up a bit straighter. The five of them watched the screen, waiting for the Autobots to say something.

"Aww," Miko groaned frustration. "Don't you have video on this thing?"

"It's a comlink," Ratchet retorted, "Audio only."

Miko pouted, puffing out her cheeks.

Jade frowned; she also wanted to see what was happening. It was then that she found herself in space, and yet she could also see Raf and Miko in front of her looking up at the computer screen. She couldn't move her body in space but in the Autobot base, she could move her hands and the rest of her body. In space her arms were that of Optimus'. It was then that she realised she was seeing through Optimus' eyes and at the same time see though her own.

"What are they waiting for?" She heard Arcee speak, through both Optimus' ears and the comlink at base.

Optimus dropped his arms and zoomed, his eyes in, on a part of the Decepticon ship. "It appears the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to their interstellar navigation system." He noted.

"Huh?" Bulkhead looked over at Optimus. "That was my handy work."

Jade, heard Miko giggle beside her, she smiled. Guess she wasn't the only one with a thing for one of the 'bots. Then again, Jade liked both Arcee and Cliffjumper, so while Miko only liked one, Jade liked two.

"Great job, Bulkhead," Optimus gave a nod. "Without the dish, Megatron will be unable to aim the space bridge at Cybertron."

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf questioned.

Ratchet then explained to them how the 'Cons would have to be precise with targeting Cybertron. She then informs Optimus on how there couldn't be a big enough to pin-point Cybertron.

Raf then pointed out the giant size array in Texas.

"Good thinking, Raf." Optimus praised him. "Ratchet, get Agent Fowler to alert the array staff of the security hazard."

Suddenly Fowler sat up, and pointed a finger at Ratchet. "Soldier," She was still on high-grade. "You're out uniform! Put on some pants!" She then fell back down on her bed unconscious.

"That may be a challenge." Ratchet sighed.

"If this wasn't so serious, I would have laughed at that." Diamond chuckled.

Raf turned back to his laptop and typed in a few things. "The FIREWALLS are too thick to hack. I can't get in." He glared at the screen.

"Wait, Raf." Jade touched his shoulder. "What if we got all the way in? Like inside building."

Raf grinned, "I could login to their internal network!"

"Too risky," Optimus pushed the idea away. "There could be 'cons on site."

"Optimus," Jade spoke up. "We may have been sent away from the war to avoid having all of our kind wiped out. But if Decepticon win, we may as well be dead then in cages."

"She's has a point." Miko supported Jade. "And to be honest, I don't wish to be placed inside a cage either." Optimus was silent for a few moments before addressing the youngest member of the team. "Raf?"

Raf looked at the ground for few seconds before saying. "I want to give it a shot."

"Activate the ground-bridge."

Jade and Raf flew to the ground, while Miko climbed down from the ladder, her ears a little pink.

"We'll teach you how to fly sometime, Miko." Jade promised.

Miko only nodded. They walked though the ground-bridge.

Once they reached the other side, Jade turned her attention turned back to the battlefield, as 'Cons flew out of the Decepticon spaceship. She focused for a few seconds and placed a shield around the Autobots. She then beckoned Raf and Miko to follow her.

As the first 'con fired at them, his bullets bounced off a blue shield that surrounded them and hit another 'con.

The Autobots were surprised by this.

"Jade?" Arcee questioned,

Bulkhead then spoke. "How'd she put, a shield up around us?"

Optimus answered. "She has been watching this fight through my eyes and ears; it is a trick that can happen through some bonds. Parenting bonds is one of the main ones that can use this."

"She can hear us?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Yes."

"She needs to put the shield down." Arcee ordered. "We can't fight the 'con with a shield in front of us."

Optimus watched as Jade told Miko and Raf she was going to check something out, she left them in a room while she informed Optimus of something.

"Optimus, I once tried something when I was little. If you throw something at the shield from the outside it will bounce off. However if one were to throw something from the inside out…"

Optimus raised his canon and fired. It hit one of the 'con dead on.

"We can shot them." Bulkhead smirked.

(And they can't touch us.) Bumblebee finished.

"Perfect, target practice," Cliffjumper grinned.

Jade walked back into the room with Raf and Miko.

"The Decepticons are locking onto Cybertron." Raf muttered as Jade stood on his right. "But not for long." He pressed in a few keys and the dishes dropped.

"What did I miss?"

"I've downloaded the schematics, and now I'm keeping the Decepticons from locking onto Cybertron." Raf quickly informed.

"Starscream!" Megatron snarled in a warning tone. "What is happening?"

"I- umm." He turned around and activated the comlink to Soundwave. "Soundwave, what is happening?"

It was a few seconds before Soundwave sent them video footage of three guardians inside the building.

"Guardians, again." Starscream grumbled.

Megatron walked up closer to the screen. "Soundwave, get rid of them." He ordered. He then watched with Starscream. "Zoom in on that girl." He pointed at the green eyed one.

Starscream did as he was told and zoomed in on her. "She was the one that heal Cliffjumper," He noted.

"She's also Optimus' child." Megatron said, in a surprised tone.

"What?! How do you?!"

"Because I've meet her before. She looks just like her mother and she just happens to have Optimus' posture."

Prime's child then talked. "So what happens, when the 'Con realise their being punked?"

"It's online combat, Jade." The boy chuckled. "They can't hurt us."

"Yeah, Jade." The other female grinned. "Their probable a thousand miles away." It was then that one of Soundwave's tentacles entered the room.

Jade must have heard something, she turned around to see Soundwave's tentacle. "Agh!" She yelped. She flexed her hand. And a shield formed around them. Soundwave hit it and the female flinched in pain.

"Who knew holding two shields at time could hurt." She muttered.

"Let me," The other girl butted in.

"No, Miko. Your sonic waves could shatter the building." Jade warned. She wobbled on her legs a little as Soundwave hit her again.

Soundwave then pulled back and hit the shield with full force. It shattered and Jade flew back and hit the wall hard. She then slummed to the ground.

Miko tackled Soundwave only to get throw against the wall with Jade.

Soundwave then moved over to the boy, who cringed away from him, yet typing at the same time. Soundwave then struck, only to miss as the boy jumped on to the table. He pulled something out of the computer and ran over to Jade and Miko.

Jade was starting to get BACK UP, but Miko was already up, she grabbed an axe from the wall and charged at Soundwave again, only to get the same result, with her aft on the floor, again. Soundwave picked up the axe.

"You handed it an axe?!" Jade yelled at her.

"Not good," The boy muttered from behind Jade's leg.

Jade raised her shield again. It would have done her little good, but Soundwave deicide to take it and leave the room.

The guardians followed him out.

"They are quite foolish." Starscream sneered. As the dishes locked onto Cybertron he pressed the activation button.

Optimus watched as one of the 'cons managed to land on the space-bridge. "The shield is down." He barked at the others.

"Got it." Cliffjumper answered, slicing a 'con's head off.

Jade, Raf and Miko arrived back at base, although, Jade was leaning on Miko for support. Ratchet walked over to them and picked them up. At their questioning looks she replied, "It's quicker than you walking." She placed them on the balcony and turned back to her post.

Jade sat down on one of the chairs and focused back on Optimus. She soon found herself staring at the space-bridge. While Raf and Miko explained what happened in Texas.

"So," Bulkhead asked from beside Optimus. "How do we defeat a whole planet of the undead?"

"Ratchet," Optimus called over the comlink. "We need to destroy the space-bridge. There is enough live energon coursing through it to destroy it. But we need more firepower."

"If I knew how the space-bridge was engineered," She shrugged. "I might be able to."

Raf then pulled something out of his bag. "Would schematics help?"

Ratchet bit her metal lip. "Optimus, that space-bridge may be the only thing that can ever return us to Cybertron, are you sure it must be destroyed?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Then let us light our darkest hour." Ratchet said. It was then that Fowler limped over.

"Did I miss something?" She asked.

"A lot." Miko snorted.

Jade turned back to her father. A large silver Decepticon landed a few meters away from him.

"Your follow Autobots are wise Optimus, they know when to retreat." Jade instantly could tell that it was Megatron. "Unlike your daughter, I believe Soundwave made short work of her." He was taunting now.

Optimus knew Jade was fine, so ignored the jabbed. "I hold no illusions of engaging your army, Megatron. But I might derail its objective, by removing its head." He pulled out a sword in his right hand.

Megatron let off a laugh that made Jade gulp. "Hardly unlikely, for I am infused with their very strengthen!"

"One shall stand, one shall far." Optimus then charged, as Megatron did the same.

Megatron lifted his blade and swiped. Optimus ducked it, and came up behind him. Megatron turned around and moved to the left as Optimus' blade came down. He then shoved Optimus hard in the chest, cause the Prime to BACK UP.

"So how long had you planed to hide her from me, Optimus?" Megatron asked.

Megatron then swiped at him twice, Optimus duck down for the first then jumped back out of the second one's way. He then blocked Megatron third swing at him. "Afraid I'd go after her like I did all those years ago?"

Optimus punched him, sending him skidding back. After Megatron stopped himself, he chuckled. "Did I hit a nerve?"

Jade was so in grossed with her father's fight; she jumped when she heard Fowler's voice.

"These things are getting closer..." Fowler announced. "That's bad... Right?"

"Ratchet, we're in position." Arcee said through the comlink.

"Arcee, pay close attention." Ratchet warned him seriously as she started explaining what to do.

Jade stood and walked out of the room and into the halls. She would have stay in there but she wanted to talk to her father, and not look like a crazy person. "Dad, they're going to reverse the current." She muttered. She then flinched as her voice surprised Optimus a bit, giving Megatron a free hit, Optimus stumbled and Megatron got a few more in he then snapped Optimus' sword in two. He then hit him under his chin, sending him backwards; Megatron then grabbed his leg and flipped him over his head and onto the ground, Megatron then threw him hard the other way onto the ground.

Optimus was dazed as Megatron walked over to him. Jade pulled up her shield around her father. She didn't come back just to lose him to this tyrant. She started to sing her song that Miko told her to listen to.

"Oh, Oh, Ohhhh Ohhhhh,

Oh, Oh, Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Oh, Oh, Ohhhh Ohhhhh,"

"Letting your daughter take your deathbed Prime?" Megatron sneered. "Soundwave and the Decepticons beat her up by her having two shields up at once. She won't survive the blow I'm about to deliver." He raised his sword.

"Make it count,

Play it straight.

Don't look back,

Don't hesitate.

When you go big time."

"Master?" Megatron stoped mid-swing someone on his comlink.

"Starscream? What is it?" He snarled.

"Whatcha are

Whatcha feel.

Never quit,

And make it real.

When you go big time."

Both Optimus and Jade could hear Starscream from Megatron's comlink.

Jade kept singing.

"Hey! Hey!

Listen to your heart now!

Hey! Hey!

Don't you feel the rush?

Hey! Hey!

Better take your shot now."

"I hate to question your all seeing wisdom. But it appears the Autobots are up to something, under the spacebridge."

"Ohhhh, Ohhhhh.

Ohhhh, Ohhhhh."

Megatron smirked.

"C'mon shake it up!

Whatcha gotta lose?

Go and make your luck with the life you choose,

If you want it all,

Lay it on the line.

It's the only life ya got,

So ya gotta live it big time."

Jade felt Optimus' body start to heal as she sang, it was working.

"Oh, Oh, Ohhhh, Ohhhhh.

Oh, Oh, Ohhhh, Ohhhhh."

"Misdirection, Optimus. You would have made a fine Decepticon!" It was then that Jade dropped the shield. Optimus was strong enough to fight again.

"Step it up,

Get in gear.

Go for broke,

Make it clear.

Gotta go big time."

Megatron swung his sword

"Make it work,

Get it right.

Change the world over night.

Gotta dream big time."

Megatron swings his sword down and Optimus blocks it with his broken one. "I chose my side."

"Hey! Hey!

Give it all you got now.

Hey! Hey!

Isn't it a rush?

Hey! Hey!

Finish what you start now."

He swatted Megatron's sword away and transformed his own into his blaster. He shot Megatron in the chest.

"Ohhhh, Ohhhhh.

Ohhhh, Ohhhhh."

Megatron glared at his enemy. "I'm surprised you got your strength back so quickly." He growled.

"C'mon shake it up!

Whatcha gotta lose?

Go and make YOUR LUCK with the life you choose,

If you want it all,

Lay it on the line.

It's the only life ya got,

So ya gotta live it big time."

"Who knew a guardian could heal someone through a bond." Megatron frowned then smirked. "What do you think would happen if she became sparkmates with someone?"

"Look around,

Every light is shining now,

It's brighter somehow.

Look around,

Nothings really as it seems,

Nothing but a dream.

You and I,

Gonna make a brand new sound,

Like we own this town."

Optimus' rage rose inside him, he fired at Megatron, who dodge the shots.

"We can fly,

Now our feet are off the ground,

We'll never look down.

Welcome to the big time,

All the pretty people see you walking in the sunshine.

Welcome to the good times,

Life will never be the same."

"C'mon shake it up!

Whatcha gotta lose?

Go and make YOUR LUCK with the life you choose,

If you want it all,

Lay it on the line.

It's the only life ya got,

So ya gotta live it big time."

"An overprotective Prime, who would have thought," Megatron sniggered. He transformed and flew off after the other Autobots.

"Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

If you want it all,

Lay it on the line.

It's the only life ya got,

So ya gotta live it big time.

"Thank you, Jade." Optimus gave off a small smiled.

Jade smiled. "I'm going back to check on the others." She raced back into the main area of the base, command centre.

"Current Reversed." Arcee informed them.

"I'll ready the ground-bridge." Ratchet hurried over to the switch and flipped it. Jade turned to watch the ground-bridge open up. They wait for a few moments. Ratchet checked the life signal on her arm. "Five life signals, but one is very faint."

Optimus then walked in, Jade breathed a sigh of relief.

Bulkhead walked in next.

"Bulkhead!" Miko grinned, she ran down and hugged his hand.

"Bumblebee!" Raf smiled, for he was the third to walk in.

Suddenly Jade felt a bit of dread rise in her. Optimus notice this, and set her a wave of feelings to calm her down.

Cliffjumper ran in with Arcee in his arms. Jade ran over to them, putting her hand on Arcee's.

"Oh, Primes, we almost one this week, we can't lose one now." Ratchet whispered.

Arcee's eyes flickered open. "Jade…" He chuckled. "Come on, there are other motorcycles in the world."

Jade felt a blush creep to her face, "Other motorcycles don't turn into robot protectors." She smiled, while Arcee rolled his optics.

Ratchet turned back to Optimus. "Megatron?"

"Not even he could have survived ground zero." Optimus answered, watching Jade and the twins.

"Prime!" Fowler called from her spot. Optimus turned to look at her, she facing them, as fixed her coat. "I didn't get to thank you 'bots for the save." The elevator door opened. "I owe you one." She walked into it and before the door closes she said. "We all do."

Arcee stood up properly and transformed. "Didn't you have work to day?"

Jade blinked before checking her watch. "Scrap!" 3pm, she had to go to work now or she'd miss her song.

"Jade, manners," Optimus warned.

"Sorry," Her cheeks turned light pink. While the Autobots around the father and daughter laughed. Expect Ratchet, who gave a small chuckle.


	9. Chapter 9

Jade sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at the calendar, it was Tuesday the 11th of October, 2011, and tomorrow the science fair was on. Jade stood from her bed and walked into the shower. Once she had finished, she turned the tap off and wrapped one towel around her waist and another one around her shoulders. She walked out into her bedroom to smell something burning.

She quickly ran downstairs to find the kitchen stove up in flames with Cliffjumper and Arcee trying to stop it. She quickly grabbed a FIRE EXTINGUISHER and blasted it on the flames. As soon as the crisis was adverted, she whipped around facing the duo.

"What on Earth were you to doing?" She demanded.

"My fault," Cliffjumper gave her a sheepish grin. "We were trying to make you some food so you didn't have to worry about making something for the day."

That made Jade feel quite touched. How sweet of them, she then spotted how Arcee was looking away from her, blushing.

"Arcee?" Jade asked. She then could feel the cold air on her stomach; she looked down to find that her top towel had fallen off. She sent a silent thank you for whoever was in the heavens as her hair covered her chest.

She quickly re-grabbed the fallen towel and covered her front. Blushing like mad, while Arcee went another shade of red and Cliffjumper acted like everything was normal.

Jade then turned and ran back upstairs.

Cliffjumper frowned. "Did I say something?" He asked, completely clueless.

Arcee hit him over the head. "Glitch head!" He snapped, whacking him over the head.

Cliffjumper had no idea what he'd done but he played a long. "I love you too, Arcee."

"Miss Darby," The teacher, Miss Rain, snapped her fingers in front of the teenage girl.

"Huh?" Jade snapped out her daydream to see the teacher looking at her, a little bit of worry on her face.

"You zoned out, the class has left for home already." Jade looked around the room, true to her words, the rest of the students had left, expect for Vince who got into trouble at the start of class.

"Oh," Jade felt Optimus watching through her eyes. He must have sensed something bugging her.

"If you're worried about the family tree assessment, I can pick out a famous family for you to do instead."

Ah yes, Family Tree day, it was a time when all the students would write a small piece of a family members life.

Jade looked to see Vince smirking at her. She felt her anger grow she then answered. "I meet my father on the weekend." She blurted.

The teacher's eyes went wide as well as Vince's. "Really?"

"Yep. I might not get much, but I'll have a report on something about him." She had no idea on what she was doing, but she wasn't going to let Vince win this round.

His dad was the school's chairman and his mother owned a major recording company in the city. So he normal got the price for best family stories.

But not this year.

"Well," Miss Rain smiled, happy to see Jade was finally able to partake in some school family events. "I can't wait to read it." She then shooed Jade out of the room.

Only when Jade stood in the school hallway with the lockers did she mentally freak out. She couldn't write a report on her dad, Optimus. She could see a mental image of herself. "Hey, guys. My dad's a giant alien robot." Yeah right. She grumbled, picking up some things from her locker and walking outside.

She then felt a shove from behind. She fell face first on the ground.

"Tell me, Jade. Who is your dad?" Vince was the one behind her. She felt her own rage spike in her along with Optimus'. "Some old drunk?"He sneered. "I bet his only here out of pity."

"He isn't a drunk." She growled standing back up. "His a soldier,"

Vince knew he hit a nerve. "I guess fighting for his life is better than looking after you then."

Jade was now really pissed off. However before she could shove his head up his aft, something grabbed Jade and scooped her up into their arms.

"Hey beautiful," She found herself in Arcee's arms. Cliffjumper was standing beside him.

"Arcee," She flushed pink at the way he was carrying her.

"Come on love," Cliffjumper put in, kissing her on the cheek. He was playing with a piece of her hair. "Your father's waiting for you back at his place."

Now Jade felt Optimus' confusion, it soon however turned into a small bit of overprotective, he didn't seem too mad but he didn't like the twins kissing her either.

Arcee carried her off to his real body, while Vince just stood there wide-eyed, with his jaw dropped, thinking: Jade Darby was in a triad relationship?

Once they were on the highway, Optimus left her eyes and went on to something else. Jade was glaring at the bike she was on. "Why did you have to butt in? I wanted to punch him."

"It doesn't mean you should," Arcee scolded. "He maybe an aft hole, but you shouldn't fight him, save your energy for when you need, not for when you want it."

Jade didn't reply, once they turned up at base, they found Ratchet in vehicle mode nearby her station, while her holoform was up on the balcony near her computer, she was placing, some things that looked like brainwave monitors onto Raf's, Diamond's and Miko's foreheads.

"Hey Ratchet, did the little ones upset you or something?" Cliffjumper joked.

Ratchet's holoform looked over at them; Ratchet's holoform was a tan woman with electric blue eyes and white hair with orange highlights. She wore a white nurse's outfit with two orange stripes down the side. "No, they haven't… yet."

"Dude, you didn't need to add the last bit." Miko told her, glaring at the holoform.

Ratchet ignored her comment. "I'm currently studying their spark rates, it should help tell if they are related or not."

Jade knew the term Spark was for Heart, but she didn't understand how it could help with telling who your family members were. "How can a spark rate help you tell who you're related to?"

Ratchet grumbled, like she had this conversation before. Her holoform fizzed out and she transformed back to normal. "Every Transformer and Guardian has a spark; the spark rate is a way to tell who is related to whom, every family of transformers has the same spark rate, or beat, whatever way you'd like to say it. The only time ones spark beat would change if one were to become sparkmates with someone. The new couple would then have their own spark rate, their children would then share that spark beat. That beat is what lets you share your sight, hearing and smell with Optimus. You understand now?"

"I think so," Jade nodded.

Ratchet nodded a turned back to the trio. "Those things are wireless, so go do something; we won't have any results till the end of the day."

The three of them did not need to be told twice, they darted off, over to the other side of the room.

"That was quick," Jade noted.

"Ratchet has that effect on people." Cliffjumper grinned, while Ratchet narrowed her eyes that him. If looks could kill, Cliff' would be screaming in pain.

Arcee, who had Jade on his shoulder, placed her down on the balcony. She ran off, and over to Diamond.

"Got you some homework," She smiled handing and pile of some of her old SCHOOL BOOKS over to him. Diamond was in about grade 8 when the Decepticons nabbed him, so he had a lot of catching up to do.

"Thanks," Diamond smiled, he had a fresh set of clothes on and a new set of glass with a black rim around them. His top was a long sleeved furred shirt, his jeans were white leather, and on his hands were black leather gloves while BLACK COMBAT BOOTS were on his feet.

"Aren't you hot in that?" Jade asked, it was Jasper, after all.

Diamond looked up from the homework and smiled. "I have this small invisible field of cold air around me, so I can't feel a lot of heat unless it's really bad."

"How bad?"

"Volcano bad."

"Cool,"

"You gonna help me with this?" Diamond asked looking at the timetables.

"Sure,"

Time seemed to fly by after that, Miko and Raf were working on their projects for tomorrow, when suddenly Raf's volcano exploded. Jade had to be honest, she had no idea how it happened. One thing was for sure, Rafael was not using the normal baking soda and vinegar.

"Decepticons!" Jade heard Ratchet yell, "We're under attack." Jade watched as Ratchet and Optimus ran over to them.

Once the smoke cleared Raf explained how it was just his volcano, or was, as it turned into a pile of brown goo.

"What is going on here?" Ratchet asked; her optics wide.

"School projects," Jade told them, while showing Diamond how to measure the area of a circle.

Miko then grabbed Ratchet's attention by accidently spilling some paint on the ground. "Oopys!"

"You can't do this in here!" Ratchet spluttered. "You're making a mess,"

Raf then frowned, he put on his puppy dog face. "But the science fair is a big part of our grade."

Ratchet was not, phased by his look. "I don't care I have already let one person get away with trashing my workspace once before, it shall not happen again."

Jade wanted to ask, who trashed it, but she felt a small bit of guilty from Optimus. She looked over at him to see him looking at Raf. Ratchet wasn't bothered by Raf's puppy eyes, but it seemed Optimus was.

"But the Autobot's are their caretaker," Optimus put in to help Raf. "Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young guardians with their school work?" Optimus then saw Jade, looking at him.

Jade couldn't help it, she smirked. "Raf's puppy dog face got you, Dad?" She sniggered.

Ratchet frowned at this; she then looked closer at Raf. "What is your wing colour, Rafael?" She questioned.

"White with black tips, why?" Raf asked.

"Ah, a guardian of persuasion and languages, no wonder, Optimus was happy to join Raf's side on this matter."

"Wasn't he talking to you, though?" Arcee asked Ratchet. He and Cliffjumper had been leaning on the railings watching Jade help Diamond.

"Thankfully, I'm immune to that power. Some transformers are born like that." Ratchet shrugged her left shoulder. "The persuasion waves must have gone over to the nearest person."

Raf's ears turned red. "Sorry, Optimus, I knew I could change people's minds, but I didn't know it was by force. Sorry." He looked down at the ground ashamed with himself.

Jade then felt more guilt, she groaned. "Don't do that, Raf, your making him feel guiltier."

It was then an alarm went off. Ratchet walked back over to the computer. "Exposed energon, and it's on the move."

"Decepticons," Cliffjumper frowned, and then smirked. "Perfect, I'm inching to kick someone's aft."

Optimus looked over at him and his twin. "Don't you have to help Jade with her project?"

"I finished mine on the weekend, Dad." Jade told him.

Optimus seemed to pause at this. Jade could feel a small bit of pride from him, but it quickly stopped. "Very well, Jade, Diamond, Arcee and Cliffjumper, I shall need BACKUP." Optimus stood in front of the area to the ground-bridge.

"I can come?" Diamond asked, excited. He burst his wings from his back, and flew down to the ground next to Optimus.

Miko frowned. "Aww… why do you get to go?"

"Because I finished my work," Jade replied, as the ground-bridge opened up. "You should try it sometime."

"Quit sounding like my mother!" Miko yelled as Jade and the other drove/flew through the ground-bridge's portal.

They exited the ground-bridge. Diamond looked around to see that they were in a small canyon in a desert. "I've never been to a desert canyon, before." He muttered. Diamond admired the walls of the canyon for a few seconds before looking back at the others.

"This doesn't look like an energon mine." Cliffjumper turned around in a circle, his cannons raised.

Arcee had the same pose, but he didn't turn in a circle. "It isn't."

Jade then grabbed their attention. "Guys," She pointed over to three Decepticons.

Diamond narrowed his eyes, he knew two of them, but the largest one wasn't familiar to him. He felt anger rise in him. He knew that his adopted parents were killed by one of the Decepticons.

"Hey, watch the ice, Diamond." Jade complained.

"Huh?" Diamond turned his attention back to Jade. He had made the ground under him and Jade turn to ice. "Sorry," His face turned a little grim.

Optimus chose then to make them get back in the game. "Jade, Diamond, Take to the skies; keep an eye out of anymore Decepticons."

"Right," Jade nodded, she bought her wings out and took to the skies, Diamond soon followed. They watched from above as Optimus tried to reason with the Decepticons. In the end, the largest Decepticon hit Starscream, sending him flying backwards.

"Well I'm glad someone hit him." Diamond smirked. He then lost his smirk as the larger 'Con charged at Optimus. "Not good." He and Jade watched as Arcee and Cliffjumper rushed in to help. However the 'Con soon had them at gun point. It was then that, Jade and Diamond started to sky-dive back down to the ground. They came up hovering a few inches off the ground. They flew right at the 'Cons feet. Diamond lifted his hand and froze the guy's feet and KNEE JOINTS. Jade had tried to wack him with her shield, but it only went right through him.

"What the-" She gasped.

"Maybe he's like, Ratchet." Diamond offered. They landed near the others, who were back on their feet.

"Skyquake doesn't have a vehicle mode." Cliffjumper put out. He had to say something, the silence was killing him.

Optimus then seemed to form a plan in his head. "Jade, go with Arcee, Cliffjumper, take Diamond. We're going to need to back up a bit."

Optimus, Arcee and Cliffjumper transformed and Diamond and Jade hopped in and on the Autobot of choice. They all zoomed off into the tangled maze of the canyon, while Skyquake pulled his feet out of the ground.

"Hey, Ratchet!" Raf called. "Do you want to give us a hand?" He had the paints out and he and Bumblebee were painting the volcano now. Bumblebee was using his holoform; he had it at the age of a 12 year old, mostly like for Raf to feel he has someone his age to talk to.

The holoform had blonde hair with black highlights

Ratchet looked over from her computer. She sighed in annoyances. "Very well," She transformed and used her holoform to help paint the volcano.

Miko watched the small event before turning back to her own project. "So you were a member of a group called the wreakers?"

Bulkhead nodded, "Yeah, I left to team up with Optimus, however, my friends told me that I'd always have a place among them."

Miko smiled. She used Cliffjumper's line from earlier on in the day. "You have that effect on people."

Jade watched as Skyquake took off into the air. The plan had gone well, they had Skyquake cornered and everything, until Fowler showed up. Skyquake had scanned her air jet, and now, Cliffjumper was beating up the 'Con from his back and Skyquake was doing a too fast drive to Earth. Jade felt her panic rise in her like crazy.

It was then that Fowler came to the rescue; she had her jet going at the same angle and speed as Skyquake.

Cliff jumped onto the jet's top, and fowler pulled up straight. Jade felt her heart calm down again, Primus that had scared her.

Cliffjumper landed back on the ground and walked over to the others. "What did I miss?" He winked at Jade and Arcee.

But the atmosphere soon turned serious, once all eyes landed on Skyquake's dead body.

Optimus' battle mask retracted. "If Skyquake chose to stray from his Master's path, we might not be burying him today."

Jade dipped her head, to face her feet. It was then she saw a side of her father she didn't know of, he cared for all those who died and will die during this war, even his greatest enemies.

Ratchet heard the computer let off a ding noise. She turned her attention away from the finished SCIENCE FAIR PROJECT and up to the screen. "By the Allspark," She whispered, the spark rate data had finished, but it wasn't just that, Rafael had the same spark rate pattern as Optimus and Jade.

Raf was the missing second born.


	10. Chapter 10

Raf awoke to the sound of a fight in the room next to him, he sat up, must be his twin BROTHERS again.

He then felt a joy come from both Optimus and Jade over the family bond, they way of saying good morning.

After Ratchet informed him and the others of Raf's spark rate, Optimus had asked Raf if he could place the parenting bond on him. Raf let him, as he wanted to get to know both Optimus and Jade better.

It was now the 21st of October, last week, at the base, the place got a little bit of PEST CONTROL with some scraplets. But now, thankfully, they were back in the arctic frozen solid.

At the time, Optimus, Cliffjumper Arcee and Diamond were in the Arctic. Raf was relieved to know that none of them were too badly damaged. The base was the main one that took the most damage.

Raf jumped off his bed and started to get ready for school.

Miko waved goodbye to her host-parents before running over to Bulkhead, he was parked on the end of the street. She jumped into the passenger and looked at the holoform beside her. Bulkhead's holoform was a 17 year old man with army green hair and electric blue eyes.

"Morning Bulk'," She greeted him. "Shall we skip school?"

"Miko," He warned.

"I'm kidding," Once Bulkhead pull out on to the road, Miko added. "Mostly."

Bulkhead sighed. "You are too much like Wheeljack."

"Who?" Miko asked.

"An old friend," He answered; he parked in the school parking lot. "Go have fun now."

Miko scoffed, "At school? Not possible." She huffed, stepping out and walking into the school.

Bulkhead watched as she walked off, Primus, she was like Wheeljack.

The bell rang signalling the end of school.

Raf walked out of the school building, once he was outside he ran over to Bumblebee. He jumped in the passenger seat and looked over at Bee's holoform, however this time Bumblebee's holoform was around the age of 18 year old, manly so the cops didn't pull him over.

(How was school?) He asked, beeping the question.

"Pretty good, I think I aced my maths test." Raf pulled the seat belt around him and clicked it in.

(Let's hope so, now I believe Optimus had a small surprise waiting for you at the base.) Bumblebee smiled.

"Really?" Raf asked. "What is it?"

"But that would spoil it," Bee winked. He pulled out of the school, followed by Bulkhead.

Arcee and Cliffjumper went in another direction, as Jade had work today.

"Thanks Ratchet," Diamond thanked the medic as she placed a few things around his room.

Diamond was living with the 'Bots as he couldn't really step back into the real world just yet. Ratchet was helping him with a few items that he couldn't really push around himself.

Ratchet didn't mind Diamond, at least he didn't make any trouble, that and the fact the first time Orion Pax and June asked for her to look after Jade while they handled some work with Megatronus, when he was a good guy.

Jade at the time was only a toddler/sparkling and she had just started to make shields. She had been practicing when she accidently hit one of Ratchet's welders causing it to set a flame to Ratchet's house.

Ratchet had spent the rest of that day trying to not strangle Jade, while she sat outside her burnt down home with the giggling fire starter on her knee.

Hopefully, June won't want any more children when she reunites with Optimus again; Ratchet was not BABYSITTING ever again.

"Ratchet," Diamond's VOICE CALLED her back to present time. "When does Raf and the others get here?"

Ratchet checked the watch on her data-pad, which she held in her hand, "Another ten minutes at least.

"Right," Diamond nodded. "I going to let the cold in,"

Ratchet nodded, "I'm heading out then, I have to check the scanners and do some research." She left Diamond's room and back to the main area.

Once Jade had arrived at base with Arcee and Cliffjumper, she was greeted with a snowball to the face. She felt Raf's laughter as her pulled a surprised look on. She looked over at Raf, who ran towards her.

It was then that Jade saw he had a snow jacket on.

"Come on, Jade." He chirped. He grabbed her hand and ran down the hallway, dragging her with him.

"Where are we going?" She questioned laughing a little. Arcee and Cliffjumper followed them.

"Optimus let Diamond have his own room, but he had to let us inside too." Raf stopped in front of a large door. He walked up to it and it opened up. Jade gasped at what she saw.

"Snow," She whispered. It looked like a winter wonderland. The ground was covered with pure white snow and there were tall ice walls that reminded Jade of valley they went to on their last mission. "Wow," She then got another snowball in the face, she whipped around to see Miko. She was also wearing snow gear.

"Oh, it is so on." Jade grabbed a pile of snow in her hand chucked it at Miko, it then turned into an all out fight between the three of them. Near the end of the day, Miko got called away to help Bulkhead with some chores. So Raf went off with Bumblebee to play some car games, while Jade went to see Optimus, who was in his room resting for a bit.

Arcee and Cliffjumper went off back to the front room, after they dropped Jade off at Optimus door.

Jade pecked inside the room, Optimus was sitting on his berth, staring at the wall, as if in deep thought.

"Optimus?" She called.

Optimus snapped out of his train of thought and looked at her. He seemed to be thinking for a few seconds before smiling at her. "Jade, good to see you." He stood up and held out his hand to her. She stepped onto it and he lifted her up to his eye level. "How was school?" He asked placing her on his shoulder and walking out the door.

"It was ok," Jade answers, placing a small strand of hair back behind her ear. "But I mainly wanted to get back here."

"Something wrong?" Optimus asked.

"Well, not with me, I was wondering if something was wrong with you,"Jade explained. "Whenever Arcee or Cliffjumper kiss me in pubic, you seem to get mad."

Optimus gave a sigh. "I do not mind Arcee and Cliffjumper being with you Jade, but it is more of the matter, that some humans do not agree with triad relationships. I just don't wish for your image of being normal, ruined."

Jade placed her hand on Optimus head. "Thanks for worrying dad. But don't; I don't need the approval of other people for my love life. In fact, I only want my family's opinion in the matter."

"Well, I am happy that you've chosen a fine set of soldiers to care for you. If anything, I couldn't think of anyone better to look after you."

They walked into the main room together and Jade flew off over to Cliff and Arcee. She then joined in their conversation.

Optimus watched them for a few moments. He mentally sighed; he had missed so much of Jade, growing up, because of the war. Not this time, once the war finished, Optimus would rebuild his family, with June by his side.

Ratchet at work on the computer when a signal went off. "Optimus," She called out to him, being the Prime back to reality. "I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band. It appears to be coming from a Starship inside this SOLAR SYSTEM." She typed a few things into the computer. "It's an Autobot identification beacon."

"Whoa, wait, there are more 'bots out there?" Miko asked, surprised. She and Bulkhead and just entered the room, their chores finished.

"The mass is scattered throughout the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark."Arcee answered, walking over to join the group with Cliffjumper and Jade following behind him. "But Con's have been known to bait traps with false beacons."

"I'll open a communication link." Ratchet muttered, typing like mad at the keyboard. Once she had it opened she nodded at Optimus, who addresses the unknown bot.

"Unknown vessel this is Autobot output Omega-One. Identify yourself."

"I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon Combat Brigades." A deep female voice came through the static filled communication link.

"Wheeljack!" Bulkhead exclaimed. Ratchet looked over her shoulder as Bulkhead walked over to stand nearer to the computer. "You old Con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"

Suddenly Ratchet froze, Wheeljack? No it couldn't be that Wheeljack, this one was female.

Wheeljack's' voice re-caught Ratchet's attention. "Bulkhead? That's you? What's with all the security?" She voice seemed to purr at the end.

"The rock we're on is crawling with Con's. How soon can you get here and even the odds?" Bulkhead asked, grinning.

"Sometime tomorrow, if I put metal to the petal," Wheeljack informed him.

"Another 'bot's coming here, how cool is that!" Miko grinned, she then saw the look on Bulkhead's face, and she bit her lip.

"Wheeljack." Optimus says, in thought. "I know of her by reputation only, she is a gender shifter, is she not?"

"Yep," Bulk' nodded.

"Can you verify both her female and male voice print?"

"One moment," He turned back to the computer. "Hey, Jackie, can you shift your gender for a minute, I need to check your voice print."

It was quite on the end of the line before a male voice similar to the female began to talk. "Are sure about, sounds to me that you prefer a mech's company."

"Oh, dear, that's Wheeljack, alright." Bulkhead, looked a bit embarrassed at Wheeljack's comment, but he was still happy to hear from his old friend.

Optimus nodded at Bulkheads words and turns to the computer. "We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack. Safe journey."

"See ya soon buddy! I'll make sure you get a proper welcome." Ratchet ended the link after Bulkheads words.

Ratchet was now very worried, 'Not him, I hope he doesn't remember me.'

*Flashback*

"Hey, there sweet aft," Ratchet felt her optic twitch. She turned her attention away from her work to face another Autobot, a wrecker, if she was right.

His left foot was badly damaged. "What happened?" She asked.

He gave a nod. "Ran into some 'cons, my team mates bossed me into coming; I didn't want to, but now that I see you. I wouldn't mind stopping by this medic camp more often." He winked.

Ratchet was currently helping at a medical camp; she wasn't going to be here for long though.

Ratchet smirked smugly. "Sorry, but I'm only here for a week." She helped him over to one of the medical berths.

"Shall we make the most of it then?" He asked, giving her a wink.

Ratchet grabbed a wrench from the side of the bed and hit him hard over the head. Least to say, the wrecker wouldn't be bugging her anymore.

Once she'd finished repairing his leg, she filled out a form for him. He couldn't leave the medical camp for at least another few days. Meaning Ratchet would be stuck with the guy for a while longer.

"Excuse me, medic?" Someone else had entered the med-bay. Ratchet turned to see a group of wreckers. The one that spoke held out a hand, which Ratchet took. "I'm Seaspray. How is Wheeljack." He pointed to the knocked out wrecker.

"Sleeping, but he shall be in here for a few days." Ratchet told him.

A few wreckers behind Seaspray sniggered and let off some smirks.

"Oh, boy, he is not going to like that." One of the females giggled.

"I don't care what he likes, his leg needs to recover." Ratchet stated a-matter-of-factly.

"Sweet spark,"The wreckers and Ratchet turned their attention back to Wheeljack, who was sitting up. "I didn't know you cared." He smirked, he went to stand, but Ratchet pushed him back down.

"Stay put, or you'll hurt your leg more." She warned.

"How about a kiss to make it better then?" He asked. The wreakers behind Ratchet howled with laughter. While Ratchet felt her optic twitch again for the second time that day.

*End of Flashback*

Ratchet watched as Arcee walked up to Bulkhead and asked the question. "So, who's the boyfriend?" He then paused, "Or girlfriend."

Bulkhead laughed. "Jackie's my ex," He explained. "We were part of the same war unit, the Wreckers,which means the Con's wish he had never found us."

"I'm confused." Miko muttered. "First Wheeljack's a girl then a boy? And what's a gender shifter?"

"A gender shifter is a transformer who can change their gender at will," Cliffjumper explained.

Ratchet wasn't paying the rest of the group must attention, as she felt a bit of dread in her. She had to put up with that mech for two days, and in that time he had said the most perverted stuff, then at the end of his time in the medical camp, he managed to get a kiss off Ratchet by asking her to check his neck.

She was now every much hoping that Wheeljack didn't remember her.

Bulkhead was a little worried as he took Miko home; the girl hadn't said a word since Wheeljack called.

"Bulkhead," She suddenly asked. "What was it like dating Wheeljack?"

Bulkhead went wide-eyed at this. Was that what she was worried about? He sighed, "Miko… Wheeljack and I found that we were better as friends."

"So, why did she talk like… that?" She chewed her bottom lip a bit.

"Wheeljack has a habit with flirting with everyone, the only time she doesn't is when she's dating someone."

"Oh," Miko's cheeks turned light pink as they then pulled up at her house.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He opened the door for her.

"See ya, Bulk'," Miko paused for a second, before leaning over to Bulk's holoform and kissing him on the cheek. She then ran off to her house. Leaving a stunned Bulkhead behind.


	11. Chapter 11

This day wasn't as planned out as Wheeljack wanted it. Once he landed, he got ambushed by 'Cons, one had managed to whack him over head. God, he hoped no one would find out about that.

Now he was now in the prison brig on the Decepticon warship. He had been paid a visit from Starscream and Soundwave. And after a few hours he started to struggle with the bonds holding him up.

He then had a gun pointed at his face. "You're not going anywhere, Autobot." The 'Con hissed.

Only once his back was turned, did Wheeljack react. He grabbed him with his legs, causing him to fire around the room randomly. "Blah, blah, blah." He rolled his optics at the 'Cons words. He then hit him in the face with his leg and made him fire at the control pad on the other side of the room.

Wheeljack landed to the ground along with the 'Con, who was now offline. He stood and brushed his shoulder. He then shifted into his female form.

She planned to walk out of this ship in style, that and kick Starscream's aft.

Bulkhead narrowed his eyes at 'Wheeljack'. He had explained his version of how the Battle of Darkmount Pass took place. "Yeah, that's exactly how it happened." He muttered. "Expect for one little thing." The fake Wheeljack's eyes went wide. "I wasn't there." He growled the last bit. "I had left the Wreakers to join up with Optimus. But you wouldn't know that, because, Wheeljack always put one fault into her pubic record encase a Decepticon Shifter took on her form."

"Bulkhead," Miko asked. "What does that have to do thing- Agh!" She had been grabbed by Wheeljack, who darted away from they and over to the ground-bridge controls.

"Stay back," Wheeljack growled. "Or I'll squeeze her into a pulp."

"Wheeljack," Miko squirmed in his grip. "What are you doing?!"

"Decepticon coward," Bulkhead snarled. "Let the girl go, and fight me!"

A rasped voice came out of Wheeljack's mouth. "Don't fret, plenty of fighting to come."

Miko's eyes went eyed. She turned the top part of her body to face Wheeljack. She let off a sonic scream that only shattered when it hit him.

"Sorry girl, I'm a special breed, I can't be harmed by any power a guardian may possess." Makeshift smirked, feeling very powerful.

"Is there a real, Wheeljack?" Miko heard Jade question.

"Oh, yes." The 'Con chuckled. "And I believe Lord Starscream is making sport of him as we speak."

Miko then saw the look on Bulkhead's face, it looked utterly furious. She found her upset again; Bulkhead did care for Wheeljack, now Miko did feel like a third wheel.

Jade stared at the 'Con, she had heard that voice before. She then felt an old forgotten memory trigger go off in her head.

*Flashback*

Four year old, Jade, sat in the room her parents left her in, a strange 'Bot was with her, she didn't know the 'Bot's name, but he had kept her calm during whatever was happing outside, all Jade could hear was sounds of blaster fire and shouts could be heard.

Then a 'Bot entered the room. It looked like her father, but she knew it wasn't him, she felt tears go down her face.

"Optimus Prime," The 'Bot was looking after Jade stood up to greet him.

"No," Jade cried. "Not daddy," She felt tears come to her eyes.

"Thank you for looking after her." The fake Prime then raised his arm and fired a shot right into the Autobot's spark chamber. He then grabbed the now screaming Jade.

"Be silent," He snarled at her, his voice sounded like an old person. He took off with her, in his hand, and out of the building.

"Who are you?" She yelled at him, kicking and screaming to try and get away.

"Makeshift," He then pressed the side of his head, activating his comlink. "I have Prime's Child. I need a bridge."

*End of Flashback*

"Who are you?" Cliffjumper barked.

The 'Con smirked. "Guess," He taunted.

"Makeshift." Jade answered. Everyone looked at her, while Makeshift laughed.

"I'm surprised you remembered." He sneered. "I was given Megatron's greatest thanks that day, until your mother and father tracked you down."

"Lucky me," Jade muttered.

Wheeljack soon found herself on the top of the Decepticon warship. She watched as Starscream paced up and down, ranting at Soundwave.

"Then what is taking him?" She heard Starscream shriek. Primus, he acted like a sparkling. No surprise there.

She then stepped out of the dark. "Maybe," She called. "They gave your boy, such a hero's welcome; he got all happy inside and chose to switch sides." She covered her face with her mouth guard.

Starscream stepped back a bit, he knew what Wheeljack was capable of. She was famous war hero after all. "Do you not see that you are vastly outnumbered?"

"All I see Starscream, is a coward, a coward who hides behind his soldiers, and as for your soldiers, I see some fellas who shall enjoy me pounding you into a pile of scrap."

Starscream spluttered, clearly insulted. "Destroy her!"He ordered.

The ground-bridge control panel let off a beep informing the Autobots and Decepticon that it was fixed.

"About time," Makeshift growled, he pulled the lever down and moved over to the active ground-bridge, still holding Miko in his grip. "You guys wanted to party right?" He asked taunting them. "Then let's party,"

It was then that Makeshift was tackled from behind by the real Wheeljack. The fake hit the hard ground, while Miko landed in Bulkhead's hand.

Ratchet froze as the real Wheeljack locked eyes, with her. "I'd shut it down before the sink comes through, doll." She had a battle mask on but Ratchet knew she was smirking.

Ratchet turned to the ground-bridge and shut it down. She watched as both Wheeljack and Makeshift started to circle each.

Bulkhead stepped out to take on Makeshift but Wheeljack, held her sword out to bloke him. "The wannbe is mine," She purred. She then charged both her and Makeshift were soon in a heated battle. Thankfully, Makeshift was in Wheeljack's male form, so everyone knew, who was who. After a few seconds the female Wheeljack was hit hard in the face. She stumbled back, and wasn't prepared for when Makeshift went for a killing blow.

However Ratchet grabbed the wrench that she had kept by her for the day and threw it at Makeshift, hard in the face. He fell to the ground, he was dazed but before he could get BACK UP, Wheeljack was already up, and had both her swords aimed at his throat.

"Hit the switch," She ordered, which Ratchet followed. "Time to throw the trash out," She then turned to Bulkhead. "Care to do the honours, Bulkhead?"

Bulkhead nodded. He grabbed the 'Con off the ground and chucked, him through the now opened ground-bridge.

"Wheeljack tilled her head to the side before saying: "Nice lob." She pulled out a trigger and pressed the button on top.

"What's that?" Raf asked.

"Just a present for Starscream." She purred. The ground-bridge shut down and Wheeljack turned around to face Ratchet. "Miss me?" She winked.

"No," Was Ratchet's reply.

Wheeljack pouted. "Not even a little, sweet aft?"

Suddenly all the 'Bots, and guardians, in the room jaws dropped.

"You know Ratchet?!" Bulkhead asked, shocked.

"Of course." Wheeljack's pout was still on her face. "I meet her at a medic camp sometime after you left to join Optimus. I thought I'd never see her again." She then had an idea pop into her head. "Can you check my neck again, Doll?"

The only answer she received was a wrench flying at her; she ducked, along with Bulkhead. The wrench hit the wall with a clatter.

"The old Neck n' Kiss trick?" Bulkhead asked.

"Oh, yes." Wheeljack winked.


	12. Chapter 12

Miko smiled as Raf, Diamond, Jade and Bumblebee danced to her music. She turned her head over to where Bulkhead was, with Wheeljack, Ratchet and Optimus. They were talking, something about getting Wheeljack an Earth based vehicle mode.

"Err…" Wheeljack seemed a bit on the spotlight. "About that, Bulk," She bit her lip. "Now, that my ship's repaired. I've been itching to know, what else I might find out there."

Miko's music came to a halt "Wait," She walked over to them with the others. "You're leaving?"

Wheeljack saw in Miko's eyes that the girl wanted her to stay. Why, Wheeljack didn't know. How could she explain, why she wanted to leave?

Bulkhead seemed to answer for her. "Because some 'Bots, never change." He pulled her into a hug. "'Jackie never stays, but she always comes back."

Optimus then spoke. "Wheeljack, know that you shall always have a haven here."

Wheeljack nodded and turned to old friend. "I shall return, I got to see Ratchet again, right honey?" She asked, turning to Ratchet.

"Call me that again, and you'll find that the next time you're injured, this medic won't come and help you." She pulled on the ground-bridge lever, opening the ground-bridge. "There's the door, use it." Her tone was icy cold.

Wheeljack quickly grabbed her and pecked her cheek before running for the ground-bridge. "See, ya, Doll!" She jumped through the ground-bridge.

Ratchet blinked twice before realising what Wheeljack just did. "I'll kill her!" She snarled.

Optimus held her back, he then addressed everyone else. "Perhaps, you should get going to, farewell, Wheeljack, before I close the ground-bridge."

The Autobots and Guardians left, leaving Optimus to deal with Ratchet.

Once they were through, the ground-bridge closed behind them.

Wheeljack looked at her ship before turning to face Bulkhead. "There's room for two, Bulk'." She told him. "Even with a backside like yours." She chuckled at the last bit. "Who knows, just who we might find out there, some of the old crew even."

Bulkhead seemed to hesitate. He looked back over at Miko.

Miko gulped. She dreaded this most of all; she looked down at her feet, hoping that Bulkhead would just get it over with.

Bulkhead turned back to Wheeljack, "Sorry, 'Jackie. My place is here now, with them," He then added the last bit. "With her."

Miko's head snapped up at that. Bulkhead picked her over Wheeljack? She felt her insides roar in triumph.

Wheeljack paused, she then looked at Miko. "If anything happens to my favourite mech, I'm coming after you."

"I'll take good care of him." Miko smiled, completely happy. She whipped out her phone. "Now then, say cheese." She snapped a photo of the pair of them.

Today was now Sunday and Jade stood on one of the walking platforms that were above the ground. Next to her was Miko.

"Are you sure about this?" Miko asked, shaking a little.

Jade was teaching Miko how to fly today. "You're the one who want to learn how to fly. Don't, worry; Diamond shall catch you if you fall."

"That's not helping," Miko muttered.

"Come on," Jade jumped and started to flap her wings, they kept her hovering mid-air. "Try using your wings to get a bit of height before jumping off."

Miko moved her wings up and down hard, it was tricky but she soon got off the ground, she then jumped, and fell.

She started to flap her wings harder, she then stopped falling. She looked down to see that she was still in the air; she let out a cry of joy! "Sweet!" She flew right over to Bulkhead, "Look Bulk' I'm flying!" She flew around him once.

"PRIME!" A voice yelled over the computer, it was Agent Fowler; she had access to the Autobot's computer, so she could make a link between her and the base at any time, mainly encase it was an emergence.

Unfortunately for Miko, Fowler's voice distracted her, she fell to the ground; thankfully she was only hovering only a few feet off the ground. "Ouch," She rubbed her sore behind, she then glared at Fowler. "Do you mind?!" She snapped.

"Calm down, Miko." Bulkhead chilled her; he scooped her up in his hand and placed her up with Diamond and Raf. She huffed but stayed quite.

Jade flew over to them, she stood on top of the railing though; unafraid of how high up she was.

Fowler managed to get Optimus attended; she then explained how she got shot out of the sky by a group of 'Cons.

Miko smirked, "Again!" She snorted.

Fowler either didn't hear her, or just chose to ignore her comment. "They tried to smash and grab for the D.I.N.G.U.S." She explained.

"The, what's it...?" Arcee asked, confuse written all over his face.

Fowler eye rolled. "Dynamic Nuclear Generation System, aka, D.I.N.G.U.S."She presses a button and the camera changed over to and a box like engine. "It's a prototype energy source I'm transporting to the Coast for testing."

"Phff..."Ratchet snorted. "That's absurd. Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?"

Fowler then explained how the Decepticons could use to D.I.N.G.U.S to make a weapon out of it.

"Err..." Raf mumbled. "Did Agent Fowler say what state she was currently in?" He looked a little worried.

"I'm a sitting duck here, Prime. I need you to SPIN up your bridge and send the D.I.N.G.U.S to its destination before the Con's come back for it." Fowler ordered.

"I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a ground bridge is out of the question." Optimus answered. "If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the RADIATION of which you speak could propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm all 50 states and beyond."

"You got any better ideas?" Fowler asked.

"We shall transport the device,"

"What?" Arcee questioned. "Optimus, please, we can't take that thing all the way to the coast."

"Who said we'd take it all the way." While everyone was left in confusion at his words, Optimus turned back to Fowler. "Is there not a set of railways near the area you are at Agent Fowler?"

Emerald Fowler sat inside of Prime's cabin, watching as the scenery flew by, they should reach the . "You know, you're saving my ass here, Prime; thanks."

"I am proud to be of services." Optimus told her.

Fowler shifted a bit in her seat, she looked out the window to see a helicopter in the rear view mirror. "That's the 'con, who shot me down. Who is he?"

"Watch your rear-views." Bulkhead warned threw the comlink. Fowler twisted around in her seat and looked out the window. A group of green cars surround them. "A whole team of 'Cons?" She questioned.

"I'm not picking up any 'Con signals." Ratchet told them.

The cars surrounded them and one drove up to Fowler's side, the window went down to revel a human. "Pull over," He yelled at Fowler.

"Oh my lord," Fowler's jaw dropped.

*Ten minutes later*

Jade sat in the darkness while listening to Fowler and Silas.

"So, Silas, you think 'Mech' has the better tech?" Fowler questioned him, as Optimus' trailer door was forced open by one of the Mech soldiers.

Arcee revved his engine he blasted out of the back with Jade on top. They landed on the front of the car that blew the trailer's door open. They then bounded off and landed on the road, as the car flipped and exploded. Arcee turned around and kept at the same speed as Cliffjumper.

"I didn't know the government was hiring children to do their dirty work." Silas noted, obviously talking about Jade.

"Agent Shield is older than she looks," Fowler retorted.

Jade raised an eyebrow at her new name, but it did keep her real name safe.

"Why use such a fake name for the girl. Her mother, June, would be so upset with her." Jade whipped her head up at the helicopter, as soon as Silas spoke her mother's name."Ah, so she can hear us. Tell me, Jade Darby, how does it feel to be living alone in an old rundown warehouse, while your mother is held as a prisoner?"

Jade didn't answer; her anger was, horrifyingly high, as well as, Raf's and Optimus'. She turned her head back to the road. They now knew who had June and she was going to stop at nothing to get her back.

Ratchet's voice came over the Autobot comlink, thankfully it would only send its message to the Autobot's and Fowler's radio, it wouldn't travel to Silas."Optimus, prepare to enunciate phase 2. 5 miles ahead to the south you will reach the rendezvous point."

Arcee moved in front of the group, alongside Bumblebee, while Cliffjumper was at the back with Bulkhead.

They soon reached the train tunnel, once both Team Prime and the train were in, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper transformed and fired at the roof, causing the entry to claps, blocking M.E.C.H from following them inside.

*5 minutes later*

The 'Bots skidded to a halt, facing, the Decepticons in their vehicle mode.

Jade got off Arcee as she knew he'd need to transform. She stood up straight, waiting for orders, the others soon transformed. She looked over at her father to see her holding Fowler in his hand.

Fowler seemed a little dizzy, but otherwise fine.

Optimus placed her on a rock. "Remain here," He told her.

"Will do," She nodded.

Optimus then addressed Jade. "Stay with Agent Fowler."

Jade sighed, she didn't want to be left out of this fight, but she knew not to disobey her father. She made her wings burst from her back and she flew over to Fowler.

It was then that the 'Bots and 'Cons charged at each other.

"You normally told to keep out of the fights?" Fowler questioned.

"Yeah, most of the time." She mumbled.

Fowler shifted a little before turning to her. "I need a favour, Jade." Jade looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "I always send my reports on the Autobot's into a man named General Bryce." She paused, looking at Jade's face, as if trying to find an emotion on her face. "And I told him of the current events regarding you, Miko, Raf and Diamond. Now he wishes to meet with one of you. I thought it would be best for you to meet with him."

Jade gave it a thought, "I don't see why not, but why not one of the others."

"Well, Diamond was stuck on the Decepticon ship thought most of his high school years, so I thought that I'd need someone who was up-to-date with today's everyday living. Raf is very good with that, but his very timid, and Miko is…."

"Miko?" She finished.

Fowler nodded. "So will you come?"

"I will, but if I could take, Arcee or Cliffjumper with me? I'd feel a lot better at doing it if one of them tagged along."

"I'll have to talk with a few people first, can't promise anything though."

"Agent Fowler, Jade." Silas was back on the radio. "You both lead charmed lives, living among TITANS."

Fowler put the radio up to her face. "Come down, we'll intrudes you."

Silas replied with a wave off, as he was questioning the D.I.N.G.U.S's whereabouts.

Jade recalled how Optimus' trailer blew up when the 'Cons fired at them; thankfully the D.I.N.G.U.S had been moved onto the train before that little event.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a train to catch." The radio shut off and the helicopter left the battle scene.

Fowler then yelled into the radio at Optimus about M.E.C.H getting wise on phase 2. Optimus, who was distracted by the call, got smacked in the with a tree log by one of the 'Cons. He fell off the edge of cliff.

"Dad!' Jade yelped, she checked on him through his eyes. He went to stand up but he fell back to the ground again, his optics closed, he was out cold. She whipped her head around at the 'Con. "You!" She snarled. She flew right at him; she formed a shield around her right fist and swung it at him.

The Vehicon was knocked off his feet; he landed on the ground hard. Jade stepped back and Cliffjumper, who was watching her, fired. He hit the 'Con right in the face.

Jade gave him a nod of thanks, and jumped off the cliff edge. She landed safely on the ground next to Optimus. "Dad," She touched his shoulder. "Get up." She sent a wave of urgent to him. "Dad, you need to get up!"

Optimus groaned, "Sorry, Jade." He stood up and shook his head, getting rid of the dizziness.

"It's, fine, but we need to get to the train."

Both Jade and Optimus ran/flew in the direction of the train. They soon saw it ahead of them.

"Optimus!" Ratchet called on the radio. "Diamond and Miko are on the train and M.E.C.H has blown the tracks."

Optimus transformed and hit Maximum overdrive. Jade was able to keep up with the speed. Once they were in front of the train, Optimus transformed again and grabbed the train by its side. Jade zoomed ahead a little and jumped in front of the train. She pulled up her shield and hovered in the one spot, she started to question her sanity, she'd be flattened if this didn't work, but as the train hit her, she managed to help slow it down with her shield.

Once the train had stopped, Jade flew into the trailer that held the D.I.N.G.U.S and her friends.

As soon as she landed she was greeted with a hug by Miko. "Thanks Jade!" She chirped happily.

Once they were all back at base, Jade, Optimus and Raf shared the same feeling. Hope, they now knew where to look for June Darby.

The room was dark, all but the light from a lamp that shined onto June's face. Silas sat on the chair in front of her.

"I know you want to leave this place, June." He told her. "Pity you'll never."

June didn't answer him; she just kept her eyes trained on the table in between them. It had been years since she'd seen daylight, letting her gold wings follow through the air, with Jade in her arms.

She had tried to escape hundreds of times. But with the collar device trapping both her wings, pinning them painfully together, it stop her from using her powers.

Silas grabbed some for his pocket, and slid it over to her. "I think you might like this."

June tilled her head and looked at the photo. On it was Jade, grown up. June shifted in her chair and moved her hand over the photo, touching Jade's hair, even though it was just a photo, June could just see her braiding her daughter's hair, like she did years ago.

Silas than threw another photo onto the table. "She was with him, do you know him?"

In the other photo was Optimus Prime, his battle mask covering his face. June tried to focus on her bond with him, but the large metal devise around her chest stopped her from feeling any bond she had with her family. She felt tears fall down her face.

They had grown and they found each other. Raf must have grown too. "Was there a small boy with them?" She asked.

Silas threw another photo onto the table. "Only him,"

June picked up the photo; on it was Diamond and Miko. June had placed Miko in Japan and Diamond in Iceland. She was shocked to see them.

"You do know them." Silas smirked. He'd gotten to her.

June glared at him, she then smirked, an evil thought popped into her head. "Of course I do." She placed down the picture of Jade, "She's my daughter." Diamond and Miko were next. "They are my ADOPTED CHILDREN," Optimus' photo was the last one. "And that's my husband." Her smirk grew wider at Silas' look of fear in his eyes. "You look a little pale, Silas." She noted.

Silas stood up and walked out the room closing it with a bang. June looked back down at the pictures. She picked up the one of Optimus and kissed it. "Oh, my sparkmate, how, I've long to see you in good health." She gathered up the photos and just held onto them.


	13. Chapter 13

Diamond watched as the town called Jasper, came into view. Today he was going to be enrolled into Memorial High School. It was Wednesday and Optimus was acting as his Uncle, thanks to Fowler, Optimus had a fake ID, and other things that showed he was a 'real' person.

They pulled into the school, and Diamond climbed down from Optimus cabin onto the ground. He then shut the door and looked around at the school. It looked amazing, in his eyes.

Diamond wore a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans; it would have looked weird if he were in his normal fur and leather wear.

Optimus' holoform walked with him up to the office, the female desk clerk blushed a bit when she saw Optimus, as he did look handsome. Optimus smiled at her, and asked to see the school principal.

The woman nodded, and told them to hold on for a moment.

Out of boredom, Diamond looked out the window; he then went wide eyed as he saw her. He moved a little closer to the window to see her better.

A beautiful female with dull red hair and the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen was walking with some blonde guy, off to a class somewhere.

"Wow," Diamond didn't know why, but he knew he had to meet her. Although the boy that was beside her, he wasn't too sure about. They seemed to look like friends, not dating.

"Mr. Orion Darby," Diamond looked back to see, Optimus being greeted by the principal.

'Orion? Strange choice,' He noted, it was then that the principle greeted him. He shook her hand and smiled. "Lovely to meet you, Miss."

"My, my, such good manners." The principal smiled, she looked over at Optimus. "Your daughter, Jade is also well mannered. You must have raised them quite well."

Optimus seemed to freeze at this. He went to say something but Diamond bet him to it. "Other than my real parents, I couldn't imagine a better person to raise me than Orion."

"How nice," She handed Diamond a timetable and turned back to Optimus, "You may leave now, Mr. Darby, I'll show Diamond to his first class." After Optimus left, the principle, lead Diamond towards the art building. "Your first class on Wednesdays is a double period of art." They stopped at the FRONT DOOR of the classroom. "I'll have one of your classmates show you around." They both entered the room to see kids making items out of clay.

Diamond smiled at this, his human father, was a sculptor, and he'd normally let Diamond give him a hand with making the statues. Diamond was able to make life-like statues, he mainly used ice as it was cheap for him to make.

The teacher, in the art room, looked up as both the Principle and Diamond walked into the room. "Principle Drew," She greeted her, "Good to see you." She spotted Diamond. "Is this the new student, Jade's cousin?"

"Yes he is, please have one of the students show him around." After a quick goodbye, Principle Drew left.

"Well, now," The teacher smiled at him. "My name is Anne Whitehouse. Could you introduce yourself to the class?"

Diamond gave a nodded and looked at the rest of the class; they all had their eyes trained on him. He then spotted the girl from earlier again. They locked eyes for a moment before Diamond addressed the class. "My name is Diamond Frost," He then looked over at Mrs. Whitehouse, who urged him to continue. When he didn't, she eye rolled.

"Does anyone have any questions for Diamond?" She asked the class.

A few kids put their hands up, the red-headed girl didn't, but that didn't stop her from watching him.

"Yes, Arthur?" Mrs. White

The blonde boy who was with the red-head stood up from his seat, "Hi, what's your favourite hobby?"

"I do sculpting, and I sing, not offend though." He added in last.

It was then that more kids raised their hands and asked questions, it was mainly girls though; in fact only two boys had their hands up.

"What's your favourite food?"

"Don't have one,"

"How about your favourite drink,"

"HOT CHOCOLATE,"

This continued on until the teacher made the girls, and the two boys, calm down and ordered them back to work. "Why don't you go sit with Sierra for today?" She pushed him over to the desk with the red head.

The desks in the art room were big enough for four people to sit at and the red head, now know to him as Sierra, was by herself.

Diamond felt his face heat up; he sat on the chair next to her and grabbed a bit of clay from the extra pile in the middle. He fiddled with it absent mindedly.

"Hi," The girl greeted him with a smile.

He looked over at her a turned a deeper shade of red, "Hey," He greeted back.

"I'm Sierra,"

"I know, the teacher told said your name."

Sierra blinked at this and giggled. "Would you like to hang out at lunch? I can show you around the school."

Diamond smiled, "That would be nice."

Sierra then looked down at Diamond's hands. "Wow, your good."

Diamond looked down to see that he'd made a mini statue of a cat curled up and sleeping. "Scrap," He wasn't meant to make that.

"Scrap?" Sierra scoffed. "That's amazing, how could you call it that?" She then paused, "Although, calling it scrap is better than the 'other' word."

Diamond gave a small thank you up to Primus. "Yeah, pretty much."

For the rest of double period, Sierra and Diamond just talked while working with the clay, Diamond also let Sierra keep the cat.

Once the bell rang, Sierra showed him where the lockers were. The pair of them had lockers nearby each other, so Diamond was pleased.

As he was talking with her at her LOCKER, a boy with black hair walked over. "Sierra," He greeted, he stood right in close next to her, like space didn't matter. He then noticed Diamond. "Who's this?"

"This is Diamond," Sierra told him as she shut her LOCKER and took a huge step away from him and over next to Diamond. "And I'm showing him around school, bye!" She then grabbed Diamond's arm and took off down the halls.

She stopped outside of the school building. "OMG, he is so annoying. She growled, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring off at the playground.

"Do you mean on how close he got to you?"

She gave off a sigh, before nodding. "Yeah, I'm sorry; you must be bored of hearing me blabbering on."

Diamond frowned; he wanted to know more about her. "Well, at my old school, my friends told me that I'd always listen to them when they had problems, before coming to my own on conclusion on the matter. So to be truthful, I'm not bored hearing about your troubles."

Diamond was telling the true, he'd always listen to others who had problems; his parents even came to him at times to listen to him.

Sierra looked at him like he was nuts. "Isn't that annoying at all? Like weren't you ever tired of it?"

Diamond paused at her words. "Not really, I thought it always helped me understand those around me."

"And you don't mind listening to me?" She asked.

"Well we are friends now, aren't we?"

"That's true." She smiled; she grabbed him by the arm. "Come on; let's go grab some food, my treat." She started to walk out of the school grounds.

"Whoa, wait? Are we allowed outside of school?"

She gave a nod and point across the road to a cafe. "The Rose Café signed this thing with the school, and now students are allowed to go over there and grab something to eat." She tugged him along over to the Café. "I'll pay."

As they entered, Diamond couldn't help but like the girl, she seemed like someone who wanted to let out a lot of her problems. He hoped to help her and make a good friend along the way.


	14. Chapter 14

Miko gave a look at the text book, before sighing, the words just sound like another language to her; one she couldn't understand. She hated history and detention; she got both in one day. She was dying to get to base with Bulkhead.

Her ears pricked up to the sound of loud heavy metal. She turned her head to see Bulkhead outside. Miko felt a large smirk come on her face. Her eyes darted over to the teacher, who was reading the newspaper, not caring at all on who was doing what in the classroom.

Miko quickly pulled her things together and waited to make sure no one was watching before she bolted for the door. She quickly ran down the hall and outside. Her heart pounding at the rush she just got from skipping the hour in hell to spend it with her guy. She went wide eyed, her guy? 'Miko,' she sighed to herself. 'You are so head over heels!'

She jumped into Bulkhead's side seat. "I love this song," She grinned at his holoform.

The holoform wore a black tank top and a set of green camouflage combat trousers. He was quite buff too, like a boxer. Bulkhead looked at her with a frown. "I thought you had detention, did it end early?"

"Did for me," She smiled playfully, placing her seatbelt on, keeping one of her hands on it, and stroking it. She knew that is was a weak spot for Bulkhead and that he couldn't make a comeback as he was enjoin the touch of a good massage. Miko then looked out the window and gasped. "Oh no, here comes Teach and she don't look too happy." She whipped her head over to him. "Step on it, Bulkhead." She shot him a pout and puppy dog eyes.

He twitched at her face. "Aw, Miko." He then gave in, he blast off, away from school. He sighed, he couldn't ever say no to her.

Ratchet watched the monitors, she was watching out for any Decepticon signals or other strange activate. So far not much had turned up.

In the background, Diamond was humming to himself, he seemed strangely happy today. Well, he had started school today; Ratchet had to guess that he had found a cute girl at school. She could tell by the look on his face, she'd seen the same look on June's face when she first meet Optimus, or Orion, as that had been his name at the time.

Jade wasn't there, cause Fowler took her off to meet with a few government people.

Raf, however, was at the base, Bumblebee was on a mission so Ratchet had to watch him, she didn't mind Raf, he helped get rid of a lot of bugs in the human computers, something Ratchet was grateful for. Good thing, Raf had his father's computer skills. At the moment he was trying to fix his laptop, after it got, fried by the M.E.C.H hacker, Raf had gone out and bought some more equipment to try and fix it.

She then heard Bulkhead enter the base.

"You sound like my parents," Miko snapped at him.

Ratchet sighed, couple fighting, she was so glad she was single. Altogether if she had to get a partner she'd probably snag Wheeljack, if he wasn't so annoying.

As they continued to bicker, Ratchet picked up a signal, she smirked as she found a way to get rid of the noise in her workspace. She had caught onto the conversion that Miko had be skipping school and she remember Jade scolding her for not working on her history report on ancient history.

"I'm picking up a fresh energon pulse, coming from a place called Greece, an ancient city, quite historical I believe."

Bulkhead took the bait, forming his own plan in his head. "Ancient Greece," He muttered. "Oh~! Field trip!"

After Ratchet activated the ground-bridge she watched Bulkhead and Miko leave before closing it down.

"You planned that didn't you?" Raf questioned her.

"Now, how did you guess?" Ratchet questioned with a smirk. "Now, how about I help you with that?" She pointed at the laptop. "And you keep quite?" Raf thought for a few seconds. "I'll add some Transformer tech to it for a BONUS too."

"Deal." Raf grinned.

"I take it that, Megatron needs a laboratory assist?" Knock Out questioned, her hips swinging a little as she walked down the halls of the warship with Starscream.

"You might say that." Starscream answered, not showing her much respect as he hated gender shifters and those who chose ground modes over flight. He opened the door to the med bay.

"Whoa," Knock Out muttered, she quickly ducked over to the body monitories.

Megatron lay on the berth with life-support systems. He seemed to have brainwave activity but he showed no signs of actual recovery.

"What happened?" She questioned, going into all medic mode.

"Space bridge explosion, the crew voted to have him looked at by an expert. I had planned to call your sister, Flatline and her sparkmate, but Soundwave called you before I got the chance to tell him."

"Good thing he did," She snorted. She scanned Megatron's limp form. "My sister is often better at breaking it than fixing it."

"Can you fix him?" Starscream asked, although the tone in his voice sounded like he hoped otherwise.

"As soon as I understand more of what is going on with him." She grumbled. "It would be easier if my twin were here."

"And what is taking your twin?" Starscream questioned.

"We were on a fresh energon trail when you called, Breakdown shall show when he's finished scouting it."

"So he's in his male form." Starscream sneered.

"Maybe," Knock Out said through gritted teeth. "It's a little harder for him to hold onto the one form."

"Then please make sure it stays one form." He left the med bay.

Knock Out growled, muttering to herself about stuck up seekers. She pulled up DATA LOGS of the crew, hoping to find something to help Megatron come back.

Miko stood with Bulkhead looking at the painting.

"Why would Ancient Greeks paint a picture of an energon harvester?" Bulkhead muttered.

"You know what that round thing is?" Miko quickly snapped a photo. "You're smarter than you let on, handsome." She placed her phone back in her pocket before turning and smiling. She was about to ask something but a voice drew their attention.

"But even dumber than he looks." They looked over to see a 'Con up on the cliff they were previously on.

Miko felt her jaw drop, a femme, a nice good looking one too, although she was a bit bulky, but still good looking.

"Breakdown," Bulkhead growled.

"You know her?" Miko questioned, feeling a little worried.

"We have a history." He answered with venom in his voice.

Miko frowned, hoping that history between these two didn't mean dating history. Bulkhead was hers and no Wheeljack or 'Con was getting in her way. She glared at the femme on the cliff.

"And you have a pet," Breakdown then smirked. "Does it play catch?" She grabbed one of the pillars and threw it at Miko, "Catch," She taunted.

Miko smirked, finally time for her to have the spotlight. She let her wings burst from her back and she let off a huge sonic blast.

The blast shattered the pillar to pieces.

Breakdown tilted her head to the side. "Oh," She licked her lips. "The scream guardian; Not many of those ones went 'Autobot' now did they Bulkhead?"

Miko frowned. "What?"

"Miko," Bulkhead's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hide, this one, is personal."

Miko felt her feet BACK UP and she took off into the air and landed nearby so she could snap some photos. She mentally planned to ask Bulkhead about it, later.

Breakdown smirked as Bulkhead left, himself, wide open for an attack. She uppercut him and sent him flying into the painting, she'd managed to com Soundwave and told him to look for the energon harvester, so the painting no longer held value to Decepticons.

"Oh, my," She sniggered. "Hope the painting wasn't too important." She then took off, transforming and driving in the direction of the Decepticon ship.

*After the destruction of the energon harvester*

Knock Out hissed as she buffed out a dent in her armour. "Well, that could have gone better." She grumbled.

They'd just gotten back to the med-bay and were just removing a few dents and rocks from they're amour and wires.

"Could have been worse too," Breakdown, in his male form, gave off a growl as he tried to pull a piece of rock out of his back.

Knock Out spotted what he was trying to do and decide to give him a hand. "Here let me," She managed to yank it out in one pull, Breakdown flinched, but other than that he was alright.

"Is it bleeding?" He questioned.

"Yeah, thankfully it didn't go in too deep. Hang on and I'll get my welder." She walked over to the side of the med-bay, picked up one of the welders and metal scraps; she then went back over to Breakdown and started to fix up the wound.

"Hard to believe his like that," Breakdown grunted, pointing his head in Megatron.

Knock Out looked over to Megatron's limp form. "I know," She muttered remembering how Megatron saved them from a life of slavery.

It was back when Megatron called himself Megatronus; Knock Out, Breakdown and their older sister, Flatline were lower castes, and because both Knock Out and Breakdown were gender shifters that made them go from miners to pleasure bots, when they were sold to, what humans would call it, a brothel.

Flatline got lucky, and stayed at the mines. For Knock Out and Breakdown however, it was pit.

After vorns of working for their master, Megatronus came to them. At first they thought he was a customer but when he had them released from slavey, and told them that their sister told him of what had happened he offered to get them out. In return they'd learn medicine and science, for him.

When they asked what reason would he need them to learn those topics, he told them that a storm may be coming, and he needed all the help he could get.

They meet with a bot of the science and medicine castes, who was a friend to Megatronus.

The three of them did study what he'd wanted, Flatine was great at the science work, while Breakdown was somewhat good at the medicine. Knock Out however surpassed them both in both field. She'd soon reached a point when even her teacher couldn't teach her anymore.

That put her in a high favour with Megatronus, and Breakdown being her twin became her assistant.

"We'll fix him," Knock Out muttered, more to herself than her twin.

Miko glared at the SECURITY GUARD. She hoped like hell the 'bots busted her out before the police got here.

It was then that the door opened, both Jade and Fowler were standing there.

"Special Agent Emerald Fowler." Fowler greeted the man, showing him her badge. "The stolen item has been found and returned to the museum."

The guard looked at the SECURITY SCREENS; the orb was back in its proper place. He looked surprised.

"The girl comes with us," Jade said helping Miko out of the chair.

"Who are you?" The guard demanded.

Jade looked at him, before pulling out her, own badge. "Agent Jade Shield." She then pulled out Miko's mobile. "You left this on the ground," After they walked out, she finished with: "Right next to your history report."

Miko sniggered, 'Owned.' She then frowned, "How did you know about the history report?"

"I didn't, I know you, it was a guess that you did that."

Miko flushed bright pink, "Can I see that badge?"

"No," Jade told her in a cold tone, but went through her pocket and pulled one like it out, "But you can look at your own."

Miko grinned and took it, smiling as she saw her high school photo, the name read: Miko Scream. She then spotted a CREDIT CARD up the top.

"That's just encase we're stuck somewhere if the ground-bridge breaks down. The badge is only encase we get caught in a jam like you did just then." They exited the building to see Bulkhead, Cliffjumper and Arcee waiting for them. Miko grinned and looked to Jade, as if asking a silent question. Jade nodded. "Get going."

Miko raced off and jumped into Bulkhead's side seat, then after a few moments of talking drove off.

Jade watched them for a few moments before turning back to Fowler. "Thanks,"

Fowler nodded, "Welcome, see ya, kid." She ruffled Jade's hair and left her, heading over to her car.

Jade then felt an arm wrap around her waist. She looked behind her to see Arcee's holoform holding her. "Hey," She muttered, "Miss me?"

"It's only been a few earth hours," He muttered. "But yeah, I did." He then kissed her, long and soft. It was a few seconds before Jade felt another pair of lips at her neck.

"Hmm?" She muttered looking behind her. Cliffjumper's holoform was there giving a puppy dog face. "Aw, you feeling left out, Cliff?" She smirked.

"Haven't you been with her all day?" Arcee questioned, he didn't mind Cliff getting in on the kissing, but seriously?

"That doesn't mean I got to kiss or snuggle her, they kept her to busy with questions and that." He gave off a pout.

"Come on then let's get home." Jade pulled on both of their arms down to their forms. Primus, she was in a war, yet she loved her life. She wouldn't imagine being anywhere else at the moment.


	15. Chapter 15

Knock Out had two small passions, racing and the rush, he loved it. He'd normally take a drive down near a town called Jasper, Nevada. Most of the teenagers and adult punks seemed to enjoy taking around there.

But there had been another reason to him coming back too this spot the most. The man who ran the races would offend give his daughter to the WINNER for a certain amount of time. To do with what they pleased and to Knock Out, that reminded him of everything he and his twin had to suffer under their own enslavement. But why? Why would one's own creator do that to them?

It seemed complete barbaric.

He soon reached the starting line, he'd normally hang at the back of the racers, but it didn't really bug him today.

"Not from around here," Knock Out, look through his side mirror at the car next to him. An orange headed teenager was in the car next to him.

Knock Out didn't answer him. He knew the teenager, Venice, and from his little pet's description, a total pain in the tailpipe. He also seemed to be rather stupid; Knock Out had be racing here for at least a year.

"European design," He asked.

Oh, he was talking about his alternate mode. Well, at least Knock Out didn't say anything that would have been embracing.

"Don't bother, kid." A guy had stepped in between the two of them. "The guy never talks to anyone." He put his fits down on, Knock Out's paint and moved his hand along it creating a huge scratch in it. "His just some rich brat who thinks his bigger than anyone here."

Suddenly his hand was ripped off the car. Knock Out turned his view screen to see Vince holding the guy's wrist in a vine-like grip. "Don't," He hissed.

"Or what?" He smirked, and howled with laughed.

Knock Out thought the kid had a death wish; the guy was way taller than him. He then got a shock as Vince then turned around, still holding onto the older man's wrist. He flipped him over his shoulder and onto the ground.

Wow, was the one word that ran through Knock Out's head.

"Racers, please head for the starting line."

Vince got back into his car and so did the other guy.

The starter walked onto the tracks.

3...

2...

1... Knock Out speeded off, close to her was Vince and the other guy, who seemed to decide to ram Vince. Knock Out slowed down and went sideways, ramming the guy into the cliff face.

He then hit full speed.

Sierra watched as her friend crossed the finish line. She heard her father snarl behind her, she choose too quickly race off with the prize money and jump into the WINNER'S car.

"Hey," She greeted.

He gave her a nod and drove off.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Could we stop somewhere to eat?"

"That old fool didn't feed you again?"

"No, he fe-"

"Don't lie to me." He cut her off.

He pulled up at KO Burger for her. "Get take away, but do not eat in my car. I'll take you elsewhere, afterwards."

Jade awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. She tried to roll over and pick it up from her bedside table, but instead she landed on top of Cliffjumper's holoform. She study him for a few moments, she was just on top of his tummy, he muttered a little. She reached over to her phone. "Hello?"

"Jade? It's me, Sierra."

Jade rose off her bed, and walked away from the two sleeping holoforms.

Arcee and Cliffjumper had been keeping close to her since the start of their relationship. They only cuddle in the bed though.

"You need a place to crash, I take it?"

"Yeah, father lost a lot of money tonight." Sierra's breathing on the other end of the line was shaky.

Sierra's father ran a large organised illegal racing club.

"You, ok?" Jade walked down into the large garaged and over to the door.

"Huh, oh- yes, I'm fine."

Jade opened the door, to find a tear struck Sierra, talking into her phone. "Are you sure?" Jade then spotted red markings covering her face, and the torn fabric of her clothes.

Sierra phone dropped from her hand and she latched onto Jade, sobbing hard. Jade put her phone into her pocket and lifted Sierra off her feet and carried her in, locking the door behind them. She took Sierra up to the lounge room and set her down on one of the old lounges, that was missing a leg.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting next to the sobbing girl.

"After K.O. took me home, father was there and he-..." She lost her voice to choked sobs and hiccups again. "He hit me, Jade, a lot. He then started to rip my clothes, that's when I ran. I don't want to go back, Jade, please help."

"You can stay here, ok?" Jade told her, "Now, stay here, while I get you a blanket."

Jade went to move, but Sierra grabbed her arm. "No! Don't go!"

Jade looked back down at her, she was shocked, Sierra was never this bad when she came to stay at Jade's for the night. Sierra was the school cheer captain and the homecoming queen. She was a force to be reckoned with. But at home, she was nothing.

No one, but her closet friends knew about Sierra's trouble at home, except for Vince, but he told them that he'd sooner take it to his grave, he wasn't one to blab about something that bad.

Jade sat back down and let Sierra sit on her lap. The two of them were like sister so they'd normally sit like that to make the other feel better. "How about I call in Diamond?" Jade asked, she knew the pair of them had been hanging out together.

"Huh?" Sierra gave a small sniff. "But it's the middle of the night. He'll be too tired."

"He'll come, he'll do anything for you, girl." Jade pulled her phone out and dialled Diamond's number.

Sierra's eyes sparkled at that. "You think so?"

"I know so." Jade placed the phone up to her ear. It rang, for a few moments before it was picked up.

"Jade, something wrong?"

"Kind of, Sierra's at my place, could you come over?"

"I'll be right over." He hanged up on her.

Jade placed her phone back into her pocket. "Told you, he'd come."

Sierra giggle, sniffing a little. "Will he take long to get here?"

"No, he should get here soon." Jade had a feeling Diamond would make Ratchet use the ground bridge.

For the next few moments the two girls just sat together chatting about on different topics.

"So what's your dad like?" Sierra suddenly asked.

It was then that Jade hesitated. How to explain? When Optimus told her about him being her father, she had wondered at first how she'd live up to something as great as him.

Sierra knew him from Jade's family report, Fowler had given Jade a detailed report on Optimus' fake ID.

Optimus held the title of the leader to team Prime. A group of agents that worked for the government. Jade wasn't allowed to say much, but she did get to tell a small and fake back story of her mother and farther on how they meet.

It was only when Arcee and Cliffjumper came to her that she change her mind. And after she found out that Raf was her younger brother, well she was as happy as a kid in a CANDY STORE. But when she got home, she felt even more belittled. Raf was super smart, he could do the most amazing thing on a laptop, while Jade could only have bad luck with technology.

But she always felt his love, no matter she did and the same went for Raf.

"The best father I could ask for." Jade muttered. "But sometimes I wonder if I could be just as great as him."

After a few moments of silence Sierra started to doze off. It was only when she was asleep that Diamond entered the room. He paused.

"Is she ok?" He asked his voice soft like a melody.

"Somewhat, she'll tell you when she wakes up..." Once Diamond sat down, Jade placed Sierra in Diamond's lap. "I need to get to bed; I'll see you in morning."

Knock Out arrived back on the ship to find Breakdown in her female form, buffing Megatron's lifeless-like form.

"How's it going?" He questioned.

Breakdown grunted, telling Knock Out that nothing had changed. "Find any?"

"No," Knock Out sighed. They were searching for dark energon; the race had just been a side trip.

The two of them, plus Soundwave, had gone behind Starscream's back to find the stuff, the theory was that it had kept Megatron alive during the explosion.

They just had to find the one Megatron had taken with him to face down the Prime, or as Knock Out had named him, sweet rims.

"We'll find it." Knock Out muttered. "I can't stand having Starscream in charge."

Jade walked out of her high school, she paused, Sierra's father was in the car park. She breathed in deeply, and looked around, Arcee and Cliffjumper were nowhere in sight. She walked off to the side and sat down.

It was then that a hand came down hard on her shoulder. "Where is she?" The question made Jade freeze up. She knew who was there. Jade quickly ducked out of his grip and spun around. Sierra's father, also known as Adam, had black hair, and sharp brown eyes, the guy almost owned the whole town, via, threats and money.

"Who?" Jade questioned, already knowing who.

"My bratty daughter."

"You mean the girl, who left town last night." Vince had come up behind them and spoke.

"You're lying." He hissed, but he stood up straight. "The next race is in two days time, same spot, 11pm. If either of you to win, I'll let the brat go, but if someone else crosses that finish line, I'll hunt all three of you down." He then stormed off.

"Thanks," Jade muttered, she turned to leave, but Vince grabbed her arm.

"Could you please hear me out?" He asked for the thousand time.

"After you shoved me outside of school, last month?" Her voice sounded colder than Diamond's ice statues.

"I was mad, my parents were fighting again." That was true, Vince had told her how he wanted to live like Jade. At that wish, Jade had shaken her head and told him he was cute, but silly.

"And Mary?" She glared, Mary used to be her friend until she had a make-out with Vince behind her back.

"She came on to me, look I know you've got a new guy... err... guys." Jade couldn't help but snort and smirk at that. "But I just wanted to tell you the true, and I was hoping to be your friend, again."

Jade's eyes narrowed. "Cut the bullying, and I'll think about it." She walked away from him and the school.

She called Arcee's comlink, but he didn't pick up. After that she tried Cliffjumper, same thing. Lastly she tried her father. She got him.

"Jade, where are you?" Was the first words she gotten off her father when he picked up the line.

"Walking home," She replied, "Arcee and Cliff didn't pick me up and their comlinks are down."

It was then that she heard a truck pull up near her, when she looked over she knew it was her dad.

Jade grinned; she now knew why her boys wouldn't pick up. Optimus wanted to spend the day with her; she spotted Raf in the back.

She jumped in and pulled the seatbelt round her.

Optimus then drove off.

Miko sat with Bulkhead, the two of them were doing some chores that Ratchet had set. Well, Bulkhead did most of it, it was basically heavy lifting.

Miko thrummed her fingers; she'd gotten Bulkhead to tell her about her race, the scream guardians. Basically it all started back with the Unicorn dude, what his name was. He had forced bonded with a shield guardian, and the guardian gave birth to three new races, the first was the strength guardians, the second was the scream guardians and the last was the persuasion guardians.

Because of their history, they were forced into the lower castes. Due to the persuasion guardian's special powers they had mouth guards put on their faces for their whole lives.

At that Miko had questioned about Raf being a member of Optimus' family, as he had been a middle caste, while June was of a high caste. It turned out, as Bulkhead had told her, that June's father had meet a persuasion guardian. He took her back to his home and made her the house maid. After a while he slept with her, took June, and threw the woman out onto the streets.

Bulkhead, after explaining about Raf, went onto explaining the rest. During the uprising of Megatron, most of three guardian races teamed up with the 'cons, believing that they would get their own freedom in the end.

It was then Miko had questioned about her being on they're side. Thankfully, Ratchet had overheard and filled in the small blank.

Jade, when she was four, had managed to walk right out of the base without anyone seeing her. After a day's worth of panic, from almost everyone on the base, Jade had returned with a small baby, namely Miko.

June and Optimus had taken likely to Miko, and took her in.

"Wow," Miko let off a sigh. "To think I could have been a 'con." She shivered at the, very thought.

It was night time and Sierra lay on the couch, her head, resting in Diamond's lap. With Diamond, it felt cold, not a bad cold, a nice cool feeling, like nothing was wrong, that was probably why she really needed him at the moment, he just made things seemed right

It was then that Diamond shifted a bit, like he was trying to get up. Sierra had calm down a lot from last night's ordeal, so she sat up allowing Diamond to stand.

"Thanks," Diamond smiled. "Want something to eat?"

"What is there?" Sierra asked, watching as Diamond knelt down in front of her.

"Let's find out." He scooped her up and took her to the kitchen, after placing her down on a table seat, he opened the fridge and spied a piece of ice cream cake, he'd pay Jade back later for it. He placed it down on the table next to Sierra.

"Enjoy," He smiled, adding a fork to the plate.

"Isn't this Jade's?"

"She won't mind,"

Jade in fact most likely wouldn't had mind, as her day with her father was the best day of her life. He'd taken her and Raf, via ground-bridge to an island out in the middle of the ocean.

He'd made sure it was their swimming day at school so they had their gear to swim in.

Raf had never been to the beach so he didn't get in too close to the water. But either did Jade, as she'd picked up a shell it grew legs, in which it shocked her, causing her to scream and ran the other way, while Raf laughed.

Soon it was time to head back. They took the ground-bridge back to base and then took the ground-bridge back to their homes.

Once back at her host parents' home, Miko found Bulkhead's holoform in her room. Sneaking in, she jumped on to his back, but at the last second Bulkhead stepped out of her way and she face planted on the bed.

"Ouch," She grumbled.

Bulkhead smirked, "Nice try. But you can't get passed a Wrecker, Miko."

Miko quickly recovered. "I'll get you someday." She laid down on the bed and poked out her tongue.

"We'll see,"

She soon fell asleep with Bulkhead watching over her.


	16. Chapter 16

Jade was sitting in the garage. Tonight was the night she'd have to go out and race for Sierra's freedom. She'd informed both Diamond and Sierra of the event and they agreed to help. Later on, when Sierra was having a shower, Diamond said he'd go with Jade was Diamond then said he'd go to the base with Arcee and Cliff to try and get the others to help.

Jade agreed. She was sitting down in the garage, waiting for Vince; she'd meet up with Diamond at the races. She wore a pair of black leather pants and a shimmering green overcoat.

It was then that Sierra walked down the stairs.

"I'm coming." Was all that she said and needed to say as Jade didn't stop her. This was her fight, and she wasn't letting them take it all on for her.

Vince arrived at about 10:30pm. Both Jade and Sierra followed him via Jade's old racing motorbike, it looked like Arcee's form, but a few years older and the paint job was metallic green. Jade had kept it hidden under a rain cover.

Once they arrived, they found Diamond and Adam in a heated glaring contest. Adam was the first to spot them as they walked over.

"So you didn't leave town." He sneered down at Sierra, who stood her ground. Adam addressed the crowd. "Get to your markers, folks."

Everyone dashed off straight to their cars.

Knock Out arrived just as Sierra walked out to start the races.

It was then that Sierra paused. She beckoned someone over from the side lines, a female, a hot one by human standards, walked out over to her and took her place, while Sierra ducked over to the passenger side of another car.

Knock Out felt a little hurt, but he had no time to complain as the girl gave the signal.

As they raced, Knock Out managed to see who was with Sierra.

Oh... no, the Autobot, Bumblebee. Not good. Did the 'Bots know about Sierra? Scrap, Knock Out had to save her. He managed to get up close to them. He pulled out his alterform's blaster, and opened fire, aiming for the tires.

Bumblebee smoothly ducked out of the way and zoomed off the race track. Knock Out followed him.

Arcee, Cliffjumper and Bulkhead were watching Raf and Miko on the playstation.

Cliff looked around. "Where's Bumblebee and Diamond?" Diamond had arrived with them at base, but after a while he disappeared.

Once the question was asked, both Miko and Raf froze, their cars on their game even crashed.

"Err..." Bulkhead looked around.

"They went out for patrol." Miko lied, quickly.

"But tonight is Optimus' turn." Arcee pointed out.

Before another word could be said, Bumblebee called in, letting of several bleeps and whirls.

"You're being chased by Knock Out." Raf translated, horrified.

"Bee, where are you?" Arcee questioned. "Is Diamond with you?"

Bumblebee gave a reply and Cliffjumper went wide eyed.

"Why the hell are you racing?!"

Another set of beeps.

"Fine, tell us later. We're on our way."

Miko, while everyone was distracted, tapped Raf on the shoulder, "What about, Jade?"

"She's blocking, so Dad doesn't see what's going on. I'm doing the same." Raf told her.

"Can't Optimus feel that you're blocking him?"

"Only if he tries to use the bond, and he normally doesn't check on us, until after patrol. Mainly so he can focus on what his doing."

It was then that they heard the ground-bridge additive behind them; they looked over to watch the Autobots leave, before racing over to the monitor.

*5 minutes later*

Optimus entered the base, he was greeted by Raf and Miko, to which he greeted back.

He went off to his quarters, but he paused at the door. Something seemed off, he took a quick walk around the base.

When he reached the med-bay he found Ratchet.

"Ratchet, where is everyone?"

Ratchet frowned, "They should be around the base, somewhere. Why?"

"Because I cannot locate anyone, but Raf and Miko." It was then that Optimus tried to see Raf through the bond, but found it blocked. He narrowed his eyes. "Please excuse me Ratchet." He walked out of the med-bay and out to Raf and Miko. "Raf, Miko, do either of you know where the others has gone?"

Miko was the first to answered, "Why no, sir, we do not know."

Raf had his eyes to the ground when he said: "Miko is correct, we do not know." His voice was stiff, as if trying to keep his voice normal.

"Why would we know?" Miko added, her voice trailing off a little at the end.

Optimus raised an eyebrow, completely unconvinced. "Raf," His tone was that of warning. "Do not lie to me, now stop blocking me and speak the true."

*2 hours later*

Jade had crossed the finish line. As she stood off her bike she could hear the roar of the crowd in her ear. As much as she had the urge to throw her fist up in the air, she was only hear for one thing. Sierra's freedom, and the money, with that Sierra had the choice to leave town. Of course, Jade would have to get Fowler's help with that.

"Been a long time, since you crossed that line." Adam sneered. "And it's been a long time since I landed so much money. You sure your just hear for the brat?"

"Pretty sure," It was then that Jade notice that everyone was leaving, only a few adults were left.

"Too bad," Adam then pulled out a knife and swiped at her.

Jade jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the blade. "What's the deal?" She barked.

"I told you, years ago, that if you came back to racing, I'd cut you in half." He kept swiping, and Jade kept dodging. "Get her boys."

The others pounced on her, but they were knock out by someone behind them.

"Fowler?" Jade's jaw dropped. What was she doing here?

"Jade, please step aside." Fowler polity ordered, so she could take on Adam.

"Oh? So you follow the black bitch's orders?" Adam let off a sick smirk.

Fowler gave him punch to the gut, so fast that even Jade had trouble following it. It had to hurt as Adam fell to the ground in total pain. As soon as he fell, Fowler kicked him in the face, knocking him out. "That's for calling me a bitch." She then turned on Jade. "You mind telling me, how you're here?"

Jade quickly explained herself and then asked what Fowler was doing here.

"After moving the Autobots here, we started note something about the law enforcement here, I got a tip, and came to look." Fowler pulled out her phone. "You'd better get home. I'll take care of these guys."

"What will happen to them?"

"Prison, one far way from Jasper."

With that knowledge, Jade left. Picking up her motorbike she drove off back home.

On the way, she decided to speed up a bit.

Suddenly a ground-bridge opened in front of her, she pulled on the brakes, but she still went right through the ground-bridge, she found herself in the Autobot base. Everyone, but Optimus, was there, even Sierra and Vince, and the Autobots were in robot mode.

Sierra walked up to her. "How did it go?" Jade explained what happened and Sierra nodded. "Works for me,"

Jade then looked to the others. "What are these two doing here?"

They gave they're side of the story, how Knock Out took both Vince and Seirra.

"Your father ordered for you to go see him Jade," Arcee told her.

"Word of warning," Miko grumbled. "He's dishing out punishments. He already took my guitar."

Jade sighed, now she was in trouble.

"Dad?" Optimus looked down to see Jade standing at the door.

"Up here, please Jade." He gestured to a large square slab that stood next to the berth, acting as a bedside table. Jade flew up and stood on top of it, facing him.

"Please explain your side to this story, Jade?"

Jade sighed, before briefly going through what had happened. "And Fowler has dragged of the three of them off to jail somewhere."

Optimus gave a sigh; he had never expected this from Jade. It was then that he noticed her outfit. "Jade, what are you wearing?" He knew the outfit.

Jade gulped. "It's my old racing gear. When I was in about grade 10, Vince gave me his old bike, I then got involved in the street races to help out, Sierra. Mum gave me the overcoat, before I left."

"I had heard about that, continue."

"Yeah, after a while I had an accident, something went wrong with the bike. I crashed; I was bleeding like mad, so I raced home. Adam told me to never enter a race again, not that it matter."

Optimus was complete focused on her. "What do you mean by that?"

"I had a fear of bikes after that."

Optimus nodded. "On to other matters, Jade. Although you did this to save a friend, you still didn't tell me that you would be doing something rash. So your punishment is to CLEAN the base from top to bottom once a week."

"For how long?" Jade asked.

"Until I say otherwise." Was his answer.

*Meanwhile*

"What?!" Knock Out shrieked. "Replacement?!"

"You have been leaving your post too much," Starscream waved her off. "Your sister shall be taking you place as chief medical officer."

Soundwave stepped up beside Knock Out and showed Knock Out's and Flatline's profiles. He zoomed in on both their stats showing that Knock Out was far more qualified then Flatline's when it came medical and science.

"Well put, Soundwave." Knock Out mentally smiled at silent 'con. She hoped that would win the argument.

"She may pass Flatline in areas of study, but she lacks the disappeared needed for the spot. My word is final." He turned his back on them and stalked out of the med-bay.

Knock Out felt like she was hit with cosmic rust, she lost her job and to Flatline, of all 'cons.

"Change at times can give you the edge in battle."

Knock Out looked at Soundwave in surprise. "How did you know those words?"

A voice that seemed to echo off itself came from Soundwave. "Because, he said the same thing to me."

Knock Out turned to her master, whose body still lay on the medical berth. She sighed, a ping then sounded off on her data pad, she checked it. Soundwave had sent her a new location to check out.

She frowned, as she had work to do... wait, work that had to be done by the chief medical officer.

*5 weeks later*

Jade was sweating, she slumped against the tree.

"Why'd you stop?" A male voice purred behind her.

Web shot out and lashed onto her feet, making her lose her balance and fall to the forest ground. Airachnid appeared above her, ready to kill.

Arcee awoke from the horrid nightmare that just ended. But in a sick way, it wasn't over, Airachnid was now on Earth, and he had meet Jade. Thankfully, he only thought her to be human.

Arcee shuddered; there was no way Airachnid was going to get near Jade. He'd make sure of it.

*Later that day*

Jade slapped down a four on the pile of cards. "Pick up four, Vince." She smirked.

Vince slapped down a four of spades. "Raf, pick up eight."

Raf looked over to Sierra, as he placed down a four of heart. "Sorry,"

"Meh, just a game, Raf." She slapped down the last four of the deck. "Besides, Diamond shall be the one picking up sixteen."

Diamond muttered under his breath, cursing the game of 'Twos and Fours', as he picked up sixteen cards. [2]

They were all at the base as it was now the Christmas holidays and they were just hanging out together.

After the events of the racing, Vince had stopped picking on them, and started to help them out. Like if Raf got his lunch money taken off him, Vince would get it back, same went if something of Miko's, Jade's or Sierra's got thrown into the boy's LOCKER room, he'd go in and get it back.

Seirra, after the events, got closer to Diamond, as she was now living with Jade at the warehouse. She was really happy to know the true about him; she loved his wings, and his snow tricks.

"Optimus," Ratchet called out over to the Prime. "I've located the Decepticon warship."

Everyone in the room froze, the card game was put on hold as all the Guardians, and humans ran over to Ratchet.

"Rad," Miko grinned, "How you get passed the shields?"

"I didn't," Ratchet muttered. "I was experimenting on different frequencies, when I stumbled upon it."

Arcee smirked. "We could cause some serious trouble for the 'cons if we ground-bridge up there."

"Wait," Ratchet typed in a few things, "I've also found an Autobot emergency beacon."

Everyone looked to Optimus for his orders. To which he ordered for Ratchet to grab her medical kit, as he and Ratchet were to ground-bridge to the Autobots in need of rescue.

While Optimus and Ratchet were gone, the others were working out a battle plan for the 'cons. After a while, a clang was heard everyone turned to Raf. He had dropped his laptop.

Racing over to the ground-bridge control panel he typed furiously at the human keyboard.

Eyes then turned to Jade as she gasped. "Dad!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: In his head

Optimus laid stricken on the medical berth, his eye was rusting. Ratchet explained that it was the Cybercion plague, a creation developed by Megatron.

The Guardians and humans were standing up on a platform while the Autobots stood around Optimus.

"Do you have a cure?" Raf asked.

Ratchet bit her lip.

"No, cure." Even Optimus' voice sounded rusted.

"Save your strength, Optimus." Ratchet muttered, worried for her leader.

Jade felt like her mind was racing, thankfully, that made it sharp. "Why would Megatron make a virus and not have a cure?" She questioned aloud. "What if he caught it?"

Diamond frowned, "It's not like you can ask him, Jade."

"But, Jade does have the right idea." Ratchet mused, "We still have the location of the Decepticon warship."

"Bee," Arcee ordered, "Come with me." They walked over to the ground-bridge.

"Arcee," Ratchet called him back. "Take Jade with you as well."

Jade flew over and landed on Arcee's shoulder.

Knock Out was in the med-bay, her sister had placed her at the monitor for work, but Knock Out was coming up with a good argument to throw against her sister and Starscream. When they were going to come in a decide Megatron's fate.

However, she heard something behind her, as she turned around. Something hit her hard in the head, causing her to blackout.

Arcee, Bumblebee and Jade walked into the lab, Jade went from Arcee's shoulder to Bee's as Arcee went for the DATABASE.

Bumblebee looked around the room till both he and Jade spotted him. Bumblebee left off a series of beeps and chirps, to try and get Arcee to come and see.

After a few moments of arguing with Ratchet, Arcee turned to them and snarled. "What is it?!" He stormed over to look and gasped. "Megatron,"

"What?!" Ratchet almost yelled down the comlink. "Are you sure?"

Jade felt both Optimus and Raf look through her eyes at Megatron, he was lying on the medical berth, completely helpless.

"His in critical condition." Arcee pointed his blaster at him. "Time to finish this." He went to shot, but Ratchet ordered him to stop. "One good reason?"

"Because Megatron may be Optimus' only hope."

"What are you talking about?"

"Does he display brainwave activity?" Ratchet asked.

"Spiking hard," Arcee answered.

"Perfect! If a cure exists, Megatron may be the only who owns it, you must enter his brain and find it."

"Enter Megatron's brain?!" Arcee spluttered, horrified.

"The Decepticon laboratory should hold all the necessary equipment, for a cortical PSYCHIC patch."

"No way," Arcee said, putting his foot down on the matter.

"I'll do it," Jade stepped towards Arcee.

"Are you sure Jade?" Raf asked, he must have been listening.

"I'll be fine." She promised, she watched as Arcee pulled out a PSYCHIC patch made for a Transform and a guardian link up.

"Now, Jade," Ratchet grabbed her attention. "When you're linked up, you won't be able to feel the bond of your family, as it is cut off and replace with and bond to Megatron, it will head back to normal once we unplug you, alright?"

"Right," She muttered, her heart picking up speed a bit.

After getting set up, they hid in the gutter area of the med-bay, the GUTTERS were all over the ship, all linked together for storage uses.

Acree placed the patch onto Jade's back.

Jade stood on a brigde over a large smelting pool. She looked up to see a large building. Her spark felt cold, and her bond hallow, she could tell why Arcee didn't want to do it. He wouldn't be able to feel his bond with his twin.

"Jade, can you hear me?" Ratchet's voice, Jade looked around but she couldn't see Ratchet anywhere. "I'm speaking through your mind, I've patched you into the base, only you can hear us while your in Megatron's head."

"Where is she?" Vince asked.

Jade then remebered, she started to walk across the brigde. "It's Kaon, this is where Makeshift took me. Beyond that I don't remember what happened here." She reached a flight of steps which she took to the top, where she ran right into...

"Dad?" She questioned. She then saw something different, she had grown in height to about Arcee's size.

"Jade, that is not Optimus, it's only a figment of Megatron imagination, it can not see nor hear you."

"Optimus Prime!" A voice that sent chills down Jade's spine as he spoke, she looked up, along with Optimus. There was Megatron, standing tall and strong, a look of victory on his face. "Your Autobot armys are defeated, now tell me where she is and I'll spare your life."

Optimus spoke, his voice was proud and determined. "Never Megatron," He pulled out his blade. "One shall stand, and one shall fall."

"So be it." Megatron jumped down and pulled out his own blade.

It was then that Jade chose to hide behind a large rock. She watched as they charged at each other, Megatron swiped Optimus' side, causing Optimus to turn to dust.

Jade clamped a hand down to her mouth as she held back a scream. Her eyes were stinging as she held back tears.

"Calm down, Jade, that wasn't real, that never even happened." Cliffjumper.

"It's only Megatron's darkest dreams, the way he wanted to win." Ratchet explained.

Suddenly the rock beside Jade turned into Optimus, who point his gun right at Megatron.

Megatron spotted this and fired his cannon right at Prime, Jade ran out and stood in front of the blast. It must have past her as it hit the fake Optimus in the chest, he turned into mist, again.

"Guardian," Jade swallowed a lump in her throat, she turned to see Megatron standing in front of her. "Trespassing in Decepticon grounds shall be your destruction." He lifted his sword and swung.

Jade braced herself for the blow, but it passed right through her. "Huh?"

"What is this?" He swung a few more times before giving up. His eyes narrowed at her, before he started to walk around her. "Your height is all wrong and..." He reached out and waved a hand through her. "And I'm unable to touch," He continued his little walk around her, making Jade felt like a deer being taunted by it's perpetrator. "You're not wearing a phase shifter, your eyes track my movement, so your not a hologram and I do not believe in spirts. So, prey tell guardian, what are you?"

"Megatron," Both Jade and Megatron turned to face a third Optimus, this time Bumblebee and Bulkhead flanked both of he's sides. It was then that Jade spotted the female guadian hovering in between her father and Bulkhead.

"Mum?!" Jade raced over to the small figure of her mother. She was so close, her face looked so real. But it looked full of hate, glaring at Megatron.

Wait, Megatron. Jade whipped around to see him looking back and forth between them and the spot where he shot the second Optimus.

In the end it seemed to annoy him so much that he let out a howl of rage, firing his cannon at all of them.

It of course, went right through Jade, while it hit the others, her mum included.

After he stopped shouting he focused his eyes onto Jade. "You are real, they were not." It then hit him. Letting out a dark chuckle he muttered, "A cortical PSYCHIC patch, how unexpected, then again, you doing something like this, Jade, no surprise."

"You know my name?" Jade asked.

"I've know it for years," He wasn't looking at her. "If this is my subconcious...".His eyes locked back to Jade. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSIDE MY HEAD?!"

Suddenly Jade felt at ease, strange, but she found herself back chatting. "You didn't say please."

Arcee laid guard with Bumblebee over Jade, he gazed down at her, her face seemed at total peace. He felt Cliffjumper checking in on him through their bond. He let of a wave of lovely dovelies, when he saw Jade's face.

Arcee eye rolled, but couldn't blame him for it, he felt the same whenever he saw Jade face.

It was then that the door to the medbay opened, Starscream walked through, Soundwave and a black 'con, with orange lines on her paint job, followed him in.

"Flatline, care to give your expect medical opinion to Soundwave for the history records." Starsceam asked the femme.

"What happened to me?" Megatron rasped, he leaned right into Jade's personal space, looking her, straight in the eye. An image then flashed before the two, it was the space-brigde, with Megatron's view point of it, he was reaching out for his armada, he'd worked so hard for that, only for Prime to blow it up in his face. "The space-brigde, explosion. But I'm still alive, you wouldn't be in my head otherwise. How did I survive, Jade?"

"Jade, we are out of time!" Ratchet ordered her to finish up.

Jade's mind raced for a moment, before she chose to just ask him point blank. "I need the cure to the cybercion plague." She blurted.

Megatron frowned, for the moment he forgot his last question. "Cybercion plague? Someone besides myself, is... unwell?" At first he though that maybe his crew, but this was Jade, and she fought for the Autobots. But if a crew member of the Autobots carried the plague, Optimus would have come here. Megatron then let off a grin, his shrap teeth showing. "Optimus," He started to laugh, causing Jade to glare at him.

"It's not funny," Jade snarled, causing Megatron's laughter to halt. He looked at her, a frown on his face, but the smirk soon came back.

"Well, my apologizes, my dear. It would seemed that your memories have been removed. But allow to explain, after years of battling your father, it is only now that he shall be destroyed and by what, a virus from the past and to add a BONUS to it, it was one of many, created by his very own daughter."

For a moment, Jade thought she heard wrong. "W-what?" She spluttered. She heard gasps from the Autobots back at base as well. "You're lying."

"You may think that now, but once all your memories come back, Jade. You may find yourself working for a different side."

Jade was then through having to listen to him. She knew he had to be lying, heck she could barely get passed her middle science class. "Just give me the cure."

"What makes you think I'd save the life, of my oldest enemy?"

Jade paused, he had a point.

It was then that a another Optimus appeared, only for Megatron to shoot him mid-sentence. An idea clicked in Jade's head. "Because I know what your greatest desire is."

"Oh?" Megatron looked purely amused by her words. "And just what is that be, my dear?"

"To destroy my father with your own hands."

Megatron gave a bark of laughter once again. "Did you miss the part where I can destroy Prime at will, whenever I see fit?"

"And yet this world is nothing but a dream," Jade gave a mocking sigh. "Do truly believe that it shall satisfy your need to destroy him? If so, someday you shall live your life regretting the day you didn't give me the cure." She then smirked. "To think you'd give up, after all these years of trying to snuff out his spark, just because it would be easier."

"Twisted," She heard Miko mutter with an impressed tone.

Megatron tilted his head, thinking on it. "Well after years of battling, to not watch Optimus' spark fade away, by my own hands..." He looked down at Jade, locking eyes with her. "Well played, Jade." He opened his hand and a holographic copy of the formula. Jade's eyes shinned the moment she saw it. She reached out to grab it, but Megatron re-closed his hand. "Ah, ah, ah, not yet." He smirked as she glared at him. "You see, Jade, if I am to terminate Optimus, how can I do that while I'm stuck in this nightmare?" He waited for an answer, but Jade was unable to give one. "That's what I thought."

Ratchet quickly re-wined the video feed and pressed stop on the formula. She smirked, "Arcee," She addressed the mech over the comlink. "We've got it! Disconnect Jade, NOW!"

Jade was about to say something, when a loud bang was heard, both she and Megatron looked up to see that one of the towers had clasped, and was starting to turn to dust.

"You had this on record... you tricked me!" He snarled.

Jade then got a memory flash as her body started to turn to dust as well. "Just like you tricked me, into creating weapons that killed millions." She muttered.

Megatron lunged at her, but she disappeared at the last second.

"No!" He snarled, he looked up at the portal to Jade's mind. "Take me with you, TAKE ME!" His words seemed to echo as his own body turned to dust, and travel straight through the portal.

Jade watched with everyone else as her father rose off the berth, with Ratchet's help, instantly everyone was clapping for him.

Optimus smiled at his team, his family. "Please, save the hero's welcome for my physician," A round of claps went to Ratchet. "And my daughter."

Jade froze for a second, before seeing that everyone had started clapping for her. She blushed.

Knock Out awoke to see nothing but black, she could feel that her hands were in cuffs behind her back and her mouth was clapped down by something. She wiggled for a moment, before a sudden burst of light filled her optics. She then felt an arm grab her and pull her out. Her optics soon adjusted to see Breakdown in front of her.

He pulled the mouth clap off her face.

"Thanks," She lend on him as he removed the cuffs at the back. "Do you know who did that?"

After the cuffs were off, Breakdown led his twin down the halls of the Nemesis. "Personal I think it was the Autobots, but Soundwave has a different theory." They arrived at they personal quarters.

"Which is?"

Breakdown sighed, "You're not going to like it."

Jade's vision went blank she was suddenly facing two red eyes. :I'm out,: They whispered, but sounded more like they were coming out from beside her ear, then in front of her. A cold chill travelled right down her spine. His face appeared right in front of her. :Or should I say... in?: His laughter then went off in her head, ringing like a nightmare. She went to shout a warning to the others, but Megatron managed to somehow clamp her mouth shut. :Ah, ah, come on, Jade your team mates looks so happy with you, let their victory last a little while longer, as mine shall arrive so as well.:


	18. Chapter 18

Flashback*

Four year old Jade sat typing away at her hover pad's holographic computer.

The hoverpad was circler slab of metal that would just hover up in the air as well as move around with the help of the hover pad's controller. It was designed for guardians. At first, for the ones that worked at the Halls of Iacon, but it later became a luxury for high cassest Guardians.

Jade's hover pad was a special build, it was designed like a circler, guardian size berth, decorated with plush pillows and silk blankets.

Although, Jade kept it as a bed most of the time, as she could use the hover pad's internal computer for her work, while lying in luxury on the plush berth.

As she finished the last code to the formula of the cure, Megatron entered the lab.

"Jade," He greeted her, "How is it going?"

Jade smiled the moment she saw, "Already done, Uncle. But... the cloning thing of Shockwave's? Shockwave missed something in the formula." Jade pointed out the error to an amused Megatron.

"So I see," He used the monitor beside Jade to hack Jade's hover pad, and send the maths off to Shockwave, for him to finish up the rest. Once he turned back to her, he smiled. "Take a nap, my dear, you'll need it."

As if on command, Jade yawned and flopped back on her hover pad and fell asleep.

*End of Flashback*

Jade felt sick, she had helped kill Autobots, Neutrals and even a few Decepticons, with all the weapons.

"Jade," She heard a voice speak from behind. She turned to face Arcee and Cliffjumper.

"Are you okay?" Arcee's face held total worry in it.

Was she okay? She remember making bio weapons that killed millions, there it was again, that word. "Millions," She muttered, tears rolling down her face.

Cliffjumper scooped her up off the ground and took her into his and Arcee's room to calm her down. As she had been walking the hallways of the base by herself.

When they had given Optimus the cure, Jade admitted, that she remembered how she had somewhat made the virus, as she had fixed up a few mishaps, in the programming of it. Of course no one blamed it on Jade, she was a kid at the time, although she had been super smart, she was also trusting.

Optimus, then told Jade later on in private, how Megatron used to be a friend of the family, and that Megatron would offend look after her when he and June were at work.

Cliffjumper placed her on his berth and sat cross legged next to her. Arcee had also taken a seat, but on the other end of the bed.

Jade then felt two hands on her shoulders, she looked back to see Arcee massaging her shoulders. She leaned back into it, while she began to relax, she felt another being inside her head.

She knewn who it was, Megatron. After the patching, Megatron had travelled back with her, locking her inside the fake bond with him, meaning while he was in her head, she was cut off from her family's bond. She was stuck with a madman inside her head.

:I beg to differ, little Jade.: His voice sound like it was right behind. :As I am not a madman. But I can understand why you think that.: Jade was really being to hate this guy, if only there was a way to shut him up. :I doubt you could keep me silent.: And why did he have to back comment her thoughts?!

'Don't you dare answer that!' She snarled at him, she then felt his amusement, making her livid.

"What's with the glare?" Cliffjumper's holoform was seating beside with his left hand on her other side, "You've been hanging around Ratchet too long."

Jade smirked at him, happy to get her thoughts off Megatron. "What? Don't like that kind of girl?"

"I'm pretty sure only Wheeljack likes the 'I'll-scrap-you-for-flirting-with-me' kind of femmes." Cliffjumper replied with a wink to Jade, who giggled. Cliff grinned, "That's more like it." He pecked her on the cheek.

Jade felt Megatron's disgust, but she ignored it. Leaning towards Cliff she kissed him.

*The next day*

Ratchet shone the touch in Optimus' eye, "That's it, follow the light." She muttered. After finding no rust in Optimus' eyes, she turned the touch off and placed it with the rest of her equipment. "I wouldn't advice anything risky, Optimus. But it seems your body, has fully recovered from the plague."

"Thanks to your medical expect mind." Optimus told her, thankful to his medic.

"It was your daughter, who braved unkown terrory, Optimus."

Jade, who was standing at the door, along with Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, Arcee and Raf, flushed bright red and looked to the ground, happy she got the praise.

"Lucky for us, Megatron was still alive," Arcee snorted. After getting weird looks, from almost everyone in the room, he finished with. "Yeah, I actually said that."

Jade took at chance to leave the room while the others continued to talk.

"Pity we don't know if he's alive or not." Cliffjumper muttered.

"Let's hope." Ratchet added.

Breakdown was right, Knock Out did find it hard to believe. Soundwave suggested that Flatline did it, as it would explain the reason why Starscream had ordered Soundwave for an ergent meeting on Lord Megatron's life.

But Flatline was never one to head straight for power, when the first opportunity for it appeared.

Payload, Flatline's sparkmate on the other hand...

"So he's still alive?" A voice spoke from inside a room that Knock Out just happen to pass. She paused in her walk.

"Yes, but he's brainwaves are no longer there, so whatever the Autobots did has caused Megatron to be lost permanently. Even if they find the dark energon, he'll come back as a Terrorcon." Starscream.

"Unless Megatron is in one of the Autobot's minds." She now knew the voice, Payload.

Knock Out kept walking, once she neared the end of the corridor, she broke out into a run. Headed straight for Soundwave's office.

*That afternoon*

Jade walked out of the bathroom, but it wasn't under her own will, in fact, Jade was trying to yell out to the others. She felt sharp claws dig in on both sides of her hips. She flinched.

:Cut it out!: Megatron's voice growled. :Behave and you shall reap reward from this, Jade. However if you do try and mess this up on me-:

"Jade look out!" Miko's voice rang out, Megatron, still in control of Jade's body, looked up to see a lob ball coming in his direction. He went wide-eyed, as went to hit him, he then remembered Jade's shields, how did she do it? Suddenly the shields flashed up in front of him and the lob ball bounced off the shield, landing next to Jade, after a few moments the shield vanished, and everyone in the room raced over to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Thank Primes you put that shield up!"

"Sorry, Jade, I threw the ball, but I thought Bee would catch it."

Megatron was surprised at everyone's behaver, but of course they were Autobots, they stick like glue to each other.

"Give the girl some room," Ratchet ordered, shoving through. "Jade, why did you take so long with your shield?"

Megatron was about to make up some excuse, when Jade mentally tackled him, and retook over her body.

"Ratchet, I've been seeing Megatron's face, it keeps popping up, and I blank out from it." The words were half hers, as she intended to say Megatron was in her head, but he had twisted her words.

"What?" Ratchet questioned, picking her up. "How long?" She walked off with Jade, the others following behind.

Megatron was snarling inside her, Jade then felt sharp claws drag on her back, she shrieked.

"Jade!" Ratchet barked, as she entered the medbay. "Scrap!" Ratchet placed her down on a human medical bed. She turned to the others, "Leave now, and shut the door, she ordered. Once they were gone, Ratchet activated her holoform and checked her over, but she couldn't find any damage on her. "Where's the pain, Jade?"

Jade, who was on shacking in pain, turn her body around lie on her stomach. "M-my back," She whined, "He- it feels like..." She struggled for a few moments. "Like a sharp set of knives." Her toes curled inwards.

"Okay," Ratchet turned her back over, there was no energon leak. Grabbing a needle she filled it with a clear liquid. "This is a pain killer, but it works a little different to the humans version, okay?" After injecting into Jade, she watched as Jade started to relax, before closing her eyes, and drifting to sleep. "That was quite drama filled." She muttered, placing the equipment down. She walked out to the others.

Jade looked around, she was standing in a black space, space was the only word to describe it as it was all at she could see. She looked down, to find nothing but black again, but the surface she stood on was nothing but glass. Jade stepped back sweating, she didn't want to break it, she turned around, only to bump into a silver chest, she shrieked the moment she saw the symbol. Jade jumped back, but a clawed hand wrapped around her arm, she slipped and fell to the ground.

Megatron held her down, crushing her. The floor beneath them cracked, and split, they fell, landing in ice cold water.

Jade struggled in his hold for a few moments before the cold started to get to her. Suddenly, Megatron kissed her, making it harder to escape so she could breathe. She soon blacked out.

Well that wasn't too hard. Megatron had managed to make the girl sleep, good. The water they were in was just in her mind, so she could breathe, Megatron just made it seem like she couldn't. As for the kiss, well an added bonus, Jade had turned into quite the beauty.

He pulled her to his chest and closed his eyes, he soon opened his eyes to see the Autobots medbay.

He chuckled and pulled the tube out of Jade's arm, he rose and sneaked out of the medbay and into the hallway, and ducked into the spare room Jade had been using.

The old medic had made Jade stay at base so she could keep an eye on the girl, so the human femme had picked Jade up some clothing wear and other items from her house and there was something he wanted to check.

Once in the room he grabbed Jade's green overcoat, that she raced with. Yes, he knew what it was. Cybernetic fabric, made to feel like silk, but every strong fabric, in fact it would take to long to name it's qualities. He checked the other clothes, nope, just this one. June must have given it to her.

He paused in his thinking, where was June? He can't seen her once while here. Dead, maybe? No, Prime would be more into killing him if it was that. Kidnapped by humans then? Meh, even June earned more credit then that.

He put on the jacket and walked out of the room. Once he was in the lounge he looked around for the others, they weren't here, good. He let Jade's wing burst out, and flew up to the top, where the humans laptop was, he cursed, noting that he couldn't read human language.

"Jade?" A small voice spoke his host's name. Megatron turned around to see the two guardians, Raf and Miko, and then the humans, the orange haired male and the red head.

It was Raf that had spoke. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Megatron decided to play along. He sighed, and Jade's voice spoke out with his words. "I'm alright, but I could use some air, think you come get the ground-bridge running for me?"

The four looked at Jade oddly. "We're not allowed, remember? Not without permission."

"Oh? Is that so?" Jade flexed her hand and a shield shaped like duck tape formed around his mouth. "In that case..." Another two snapped around his wrists and ankles. "If your friends don't open the ground-brigde, I'll snap your neck."

"Jade?" The human boy asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Your eye colour... it's red." Miko frowned, she then went wide eyed with horror. "Your not Jade!" She snapped.

"Bravo, guardian, you are correct, I am Megatron. And don't think for a second that I won't harm the boy." Raf, squirmed as Megatron tightened his grip of the shield on him. "Now work the ground-brigde for me."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Return

Jade felt dazed, like she was floating, two arms were wrapped around her, but she didn't stir in them. She was complete relaxed, why should she worry on who was holding her?

Raf watched as Ratchet was beaten up by Megatron, or Jade... He was too confused on the matter. They were on aboard the Decepticon warship, trying to stop Megatron's awakening. Miko was holding off some 'cons that had spotted them early, Raf hoped she was okay, she had just mastered flying, but she used a lot of energy flying around.

Ratchet was soon knocked back into a wall. Gulping, Raf took action. "JADE! STOP!" His voice held power, the power to take control of people, the power he feared, he needed.

"Jade! Stop!" She heard the yell and her eyes snapped open. She was underwater, but she was breathing. Focusing she was back in control of her own body.

It was then she notice her surroundings, the Decepticon Lab. Looking around she saw that she had a shield holding up a dark energon shard and another around Ratchet's neck.

She let go of the one on Ratchet, she then clamped down on her ears at the roar that raged in her head. :How dare you deify me!: Megatron started to gain control.

Jade however fought back, trying to block him out. She fell to the floor, as Megatron attacked her mentally, racking claws down her body.

"Jade?" Raf asked, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder.

Jade's head shot up to look at him, red eyes stared him down, right into his spark. Megatron lifted Jade's hand and smacked him on the check. "Stupid boy," He sneered. He waved his hand and bought down the dark shard into his old body.

Raf stood BACK UP and ran over to Jade, who now lay unconscious on the ground. He removed the patch link from her head and waited. "Wake up..." He whispered. "WAKE UP!" He commanded.

Green eyes shot open, Jade sat up gasping. Ratchet grabbed the two of them and stood up, her eyes locked on the berth.

The two of them looked over to see what she was staring at.

Megatron rose from the berth, he locked his eyes on Jade. "Leave this ship, before I change my mind and kill your friends."

Ratchet transformed and drove out the medbay, she then rang Miko.

Miko brushed off her hands as she had just kicked Decepticon aft. She paused as her phone went off in her pocket.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"Miko, I'm headed towards you, get ready to jump in." The line went dead and Miko put away her phone. At the sound of an engine, she looked up to see Ratchet driving at top speed towards her.

Although Diamond had no idea what the end run on Polyhex was, he got the general idea, mess with the 'cons, while Prime sneaked on aboard.

Arcee was handling Knock Out, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper were fighting off Breakdown. While Diamond and Bumblebee had Flatline, who was very much holding her own against the pair. Suddenly a blast sounded, everyone paused in their fight and looked up only to be blasted backwards by powerful shock wave.

Diamond managed to form a sphere of ice around him, before the blast hit. The ice held on as the blast past him, after it deformed, he waved his hand, and the ice melted. Looking around he saw the others starting to stand up, however he gasped at what he saw next, Optimus, badly damaged, with Starscream about to fire a missile at him.

Diamond broke into a run, he jumped and dived into the ice, like it was water. He moved through the ice at a faster speed. Once above Optimus, he gave a mental command to the ice, that pulled Optimus down into the ice with him, moving quickly he got Optimus back above the ice at a safe distance from Starscream and the other Decepticons.

"Optimus, are you alright?" He asked, standing on the Autobots leader's arm.

Optimus shock his head and stood up, "I am fine, thank you Diamond. I forgot Frost Guardians could do that."

"Optimus!" The other 'bots drove/ran towards him.

"Megatron is back," Arcee barked, skidding to a halt.

"What?" Optimus frowned under his mask, looking up he saw Megatron on the warship, with a grovelling Starscream. He went wided eyed and froze. But not from Megatron, he felt her.

"Jade?" He questioned, he turned his head, spotting Ratchet, Miko, Raf and Jade on one of the ice glacier, the kids, seeing him, waved.

"What are they doing here?" Bulkhead muttered.

"We'll soon find out." Cliffjumper stated, as they all began to walk towards Ratchet and the kids.

Jade sat on the medical bed as Ratchet used her holoform to give her a check up. "Well, it seems everything is in order." She muttered. "How about the bond? Is it just Optimus and Raf you feel, nothing else?"

Jade focused for a few minutes, before shacking her head. "Nothing, just Dad and Raf."

"Good to hear," Ratchet smiled, happy that Jade was back to normal.

" Jade," The rasp whisper made Jade jump up right in her bed, she shivered as she was covered in sweat.

"Jade?" She jumped, Cliff was looking at her, worry written on his face. "Something wrong?"

She forced a smile, "No, I'm fine, just a bad dream." 'I hope.'


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Reunited

Pop! Sierra's lips went off the straw of her drinking cup. "So," She tilled her head at her boyfriend's story. "You all got stuck in a different realm, like a shadow zone?"

Diamond nodded, "With a zombie 'con to boot."

Sierra smiled, shaking her head. "I'm not surprised by anything any more." She picked up a fork and started to pick at a group of food on her plate, placing it in her mouth.

The two of them were at the Rose Cafe having lunch. It was the weekend, and the two of them were having a day out to themselves. Since her father was gone, Sierra had been living by herself, her mother had died when she was young so she had done most of the cleaning and cooking around the house. As for bills and MONEY TROUBLE, she had huge amounts of money in her bank account. But she didn't tell anyone where it was coming from.

Diamond excused himself from the table, walking over to the boy's room.

While waiting for Diamond to return, Sierra's eyes wondered around the room only to freeze on someone.

The man had red spiked hair, and pale flawless skin. Hiding his eyes were wrap around sunglasses, that were tinted red. As he walked, she noted he wore a business suit, black with a red tie. He stopped in front of her and sat down in front of her.

"Sierra," He greeted with a smile.

She knew him, he was the one who kept her safe from her father when Jade and Vince couldn't. "K.O." She mumbled.

He chuckled. "I'm surprised, you haven't run off screaming."

Sierra tilled her head. "I should, but I don't find you scary." In fact for Sierra, she felt safe around him. "You kept me safe for at least a year and a half, and you've been placing money in my account. What is there to be scared of?"

"You do know what I am now, right?"

"Yes, I saw you that night."

"And I'm sure Sweet rims filled you in on the rest."

"Sweet rims?" She frowned, wondering if he was some kind of new Autobot she had yet to meet.

"Prime," He replied shortly, he frowned as she giggled.

"Why do you call him that?" She tried to stop laughing to be serious, but it was tricky.

Knock Out shifted. "Habit. Answer my question."

"Yeah, he did."

"One last thing, do you feel alright around them?"

"Yes, same as I feel around you, safe."

Knock Out didn't answer, instead his holoform disappeared, leaving Sierra by herself.

She sighed. "Thank you, Knock Out." Sierra whispered. "For everything."

*6:30pm*

Miko sat down on the couch of the Autobot base, focused on the TV screen, beside her was Ratchet's holoform, who held the TV remote.

Miko's brows were knitted together as she tried to read the cybertronian story. "... and then the Spa..."

"Sparkeater." Ratchet helped.

"Sparkeater had appeared."

"Well done, Miko. Not even Jade has read this much."

Miko beamed with pride. "Well I had to LEARN ENGLISH as a second language, after a while it gets easier to learn new ones."

Suddenly an beep went off. "What's that?" Miko asked.

"Bulkhead, he has yet to check in." Ratchet turned off her holoform and transformed, she then walked back over to her work area. "I'll have to call him."

"Can I?" Miko chirped.

Ratchet paused, "I don't see why not."

Miko ran over to the human section for the ground-bridge operation systems. Turning on the comlink for Bulkhead's line, she spoke into the headset mic. "Marco! Marcooo~!

"Miko?" Bulkhead's voice sounded groggy.

"You're meant to say polo," Miko pouted, a playful grin on her face.

'That's why,' Ratchet thought to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose, while in the background Diamond looked over to them with a questioning expression on his face.

Knock Out paced her lab, well her sister's lab. Megatron had yet to give it back to her. At the moment, Knock Out was worried, Breakdown had been blocked off from their bond, like someone had snapped a spark blocker over Breakdown's chest.

Suddenly she felt something, Flatline? She frowned, it had been years since Flatline had opened her old bond, why do it now?

Then Knock Out saw though Flatline's eyes and ears.

Megatron stood facing the bridge.

Starscream stood next to the great leader. "But Master, shouldn't we help Breakdown? Knock Out would-" He stopped mid-sentence as Megatron turned to glare at him.

"I don't care what Knock Out thinks! She is our top medic, and that piece of slag that is her twin, is a waste of space. The lost of Breakdown will make Knock Out stay loyal to me, until the end of the Autobots. Besides, what good is a solider, who so stupid, he gets caught by humans."

Knock Out was then thrown back out of the bond and alone again. Her whole frame shaking with rage. She whipped her head over to the Decepticon files, she grabbed all the data pads she could and placed them in a medical kit as well as medical tools and a few energon cubs.

She then walked out of the med-bay, headed straight for the ground-bridge.

*7:00pm*

Bulkhead sat with Miko, watching a few horror shows. However, Bulkhead knew the girl was giving him the cold shoulder.

"Come on, Miko, you're missing the smack down."

She glared at him. "No, that would be you, Bulkhead!" She growled.

Bulkhead sighed, oh, that. "Miko, please..." He struggled with his words before sighing. "Breakdown and I go way back, I hate him- her... you get the idea, a lot. If he becomes scrap, I couldn't care less. "

Miko stood up and spun around to face him. "Bulk! He's your enemy! Not Optimus'! You have to be the one rescue him! You're last fight with him was stopped by M.E.C.H. Do you really want to win a fight like that?"

Bulkhead frowned for a second, before Miko's logic hit him, it was true, he didn't want it to end like that, if anyone should finish off Breakdown, it would be him.

Knock Out drove around the underground carpark, nothing, again. She was in an abandoned human city called Kamchatka Peninsula, looking for her twin, she knew he was nearby, somewhere underground. She looked at her energon scanner again.

He was close. She transformed and drove back outside, and transformed again, looking back down at her scanner she failed to notice the transformers on either side of the building she exited.

Until a blaster was pointed right at her head. Looking up she gulped, on her right, the Autobots, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Arcee stood. The ice guardian, Diamond stood on Bee's shoulder.

held the gun to her face, while Optimus stood on her right.

"Knock Out," He greeted. "I take it you are looking for Breakdown?"

"I am," Knock Out didn't move an inch, as her eyes were locked on the gun.

"Are there other Decepticons in the area?"

"No, just me. Megatron thought that Breakdown's death would bring more loyalty to him from me, but he missed the part where I overheard him." She left out the part where her sister had helped. "I'm plan on finding Breakdown and both of us are leaving the Decepticon forces."

"I'm not buying it," Arcee snapped.

"You don't have to, Two Wheels." Knock Out snipped at the motorbike.

"Enough," Optimus' voice held authority in it, that made even Knock Out listen. "Knock Out, we are also looking for your twin and although our reasons are different, I would like to offer a truce until we find Breakdown."

Knock Out stared at Prime for a few moments. "Very well," She huffed, annoyed.

*10 minutes later*

June was dragged out of her room, the base's alert lights were going off, showing that something was up. She wondered what it was, only to then felt it, like the smallest thread that wove around her spark, Optimus. While she had a human-made sparkblocker on her chest, it seemed to be a weak one if her beloved was nearby. And Optimus was near, she could feel it. Mentally, she gave a sharp tug on the thread, hoping he'd feel it.

He did, as she felt small drops of his surprise, then his heartache. :June,: His words were barely a whisper. She felt his love, again in only small drops. The blocker was stopping any major feelings from flowing through. :Focus my love,:

A sparkbond if powerful enough, could create a physical force. The mental thread June had pulled, began to wrap around the sparkblocker and the machine on her back. Growing tighter and tighter, the metal cracked and sparked, she then felt Optimus fully. He was driving, and fast. The guards who had been carting her off had frozen, guns pointed at her. The two machines fell off her body, her gold wings stretched free while she took in a deep breath.

They then fired, June's hand flicked up. June was a Prime Guardian, originally a Shield Guardian, but chosen to become a one by Cybertron's Council.

She held power over all the elements, but she could no longer form shields. Instead the steel floor rose up, forming a barrier in between her and the guards, June also made another one in front of her, in the small closed in space, she feel to the ground. Her knees weak at the overdose of feelings.

June then started to sink slowly into the ground, then as if she were in water, she closed her eyes and dived the rest of the way down, pushing her body fully through the ground.

She then swam through the cement, listening out for anything. She mostly heard M.E.C.H agents running about. Optimus then started to fill her mind with his memories on what she had missed. However when she reached proper dirt, she heard a voice she knew all too well.

"I am disappointed, Breakdown." Megatron. "What would your twin think?"

"My twin knows, Megatron." She heard a male voice snap back at him. "You planned to let me die!"

"And you shall, by my hands, traitor."

Megatron aimed his cannon for Breakdown's spark. However suddenly a vine shot out of the ground, tangling his arm.

He hissed, ripping the vine out of the ground, then fire burst to life in between the two groups of Transformers.

A figure rose out of the ground, short, badly cut black hair and cold green eyes. He knew her. "June." June didn't reply to him, her body was covered in sweat. "You look unwell, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you fainted on the spot." He smirked.

"Wouldn't give you the pleasure." June snapped back, weakly. Reconnecting with Optimus had left her weak, she had been away from him for far too long. "You might want to turn around."

He turned in time to get a blaster shot to the faceplate. Knock Out, had been the one to shoot him. It then turned into an all out fight, his Decepticon forces verses the Autobots, Guardians and the traitors.

However with June back with Optimus, he knew they overpowered them. "Retreat," He barked to Starscream.

After the retreat of the Decepticon's, Knock Out had ran over to her twin, she stopped in front of her twin as Breakdown collapsed to the ground. Knock Out crouched down in front of him. "Where does it hurt?" She questioned.

"Don't know," He muttered, "They shut down my pain receptors." Ratchet's jaw dropped at the news, while Knock Out looked like she had just gotten a scratch on her paint job. "However, I can't move my legs, so something wrong there."

"It would be best that Breakdown came back to the med-lab at our base then." Ratchet spoke up.

"Is that wise?" Diamond questioned, glaring down at the 'cons.

"Breakdown is in no condition to fight us,: Ratchet pointed out. "And Knock Out wouldn't do anything that would bring harm to her twin."

Bulkhead's called home base. "Fowler, Miko, if either of you to are listing, you need to activate the ground-bridge."

"I got it Bulky!" Miko sang happily back through the comlink.

Suddenly the sound of a body hitting metal got everyone's attention. June had collapsed, now lying in Optimus' arms. "She's cold." He noted, worry laced in his voice.

Ratchet walked over to him. "Her body may just be a bit weak from your bond to her. It is normal for those who have been way from each other for far too long."

It was then that the ground-bride activated, Arcee and Bumblebee entered first, followed by Bulkhead, who was helping Knock Out pick Breakdown up off the ground, dragging him towards the bridge. Diamond and Ratchet then walked through, Optimus gave one last scan of the area before walking through the ground-bridge, June safe in his arms.

*The next day*

Jade awoke to Megatron's voice again. She jumped right out of bed, maybe she should speak to Ratchet. This was just getting worse. Suddenly she noted Arcee and Cliffjumper were not next to her, looking over at the bed stand she noted it was 5:30am, she rolled out of bed. She then smelt something cooking, she hoped the two of them were not trying to cook something, maybe it was Sierra or Diamond.

Suddenly she smelt something familiar about the scent. She then heard laughter from down stairs, Jade walked down the SPIRAL STAIRCASE, the 2nd floor was similar to a staff lunch room. The table set up held Optimus and Raf, Prime was watching his son eat pancakes with jam and cream. He then felt her in their bond, he looked to her.

"Jade," He greeted her, Raf looked over to her and smile hugely, something had him in a good mood. "There is someone here to see you." Her father's tone held a small piece of humour.

Jade tilled her head, she looked into the kitchen, she froze. "Mum,"

Tears fell down her face as she was embraced in a pair of warm arms. "I'm home," June whispered to her daughter.


End file.
